Finally Something to be Thankful For
by Lexxia
Summary: Greg's on vacation in New York State staying at his sister's for Thanksgiving. Sara's suspended and she decided to take Greg his forgotten cell phone. What whill happen when Greg's aura reading sister and her psychic husband start meddling with everything
1. Cars, Radios and Cell Phones

**Author's note:** Okay, well here's my attempt at CSI fanfiction! It's totally bad but whatever. Now I know there are a lot of song lyrics in this chapter but I swear, there is a point to them so please bear with me and read them all? Please and thank you!

**Disclaimer**Okay, I don't own CSI, not do I own "When Will it be Me?" by Yasmeen, "Fly on the Wings of Love" by Groove Coverage, "Just the Girl" by Click Five, "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy, or"Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows.**

* * *

**

**Finally something to be Thankful For**

She didn't even know what she was doing there. She had flown across the country to return a cell phone. She knew she was acting oddly but she really didn't have anything better to do. Thanksgiving was never a happy time for her, mainly because she didn't have anything to be thankful for. Now, as she drove through the Buffalo New York country side listening to the radio, she contemplated her actions.

_**I see the couples are walkin by  
**__**Feel like I  
**_**_Don't wanna be alone today  
_**_**So glad no one can see what I hide  
**__**Deep inside  
**__**How it feels to be  
**__**The girl who never gets the right guy  
**__**Tell me why  
**_**_When there's so much I've got to give  
_**_**I wake up reaching out in the night  
**__**Ready to hold him tight  
**_**_Till I realize  
_**_**That nobody is there**_

_**When will it be me?  
**__**When will I be the one  
**_**_Somebody's dreaming of?  
_****_When's it gonna be?  
_**_**When will I find my heart  
**__**Lyin inside the arms  
**__**That never let me go?  
**_**_I'd really like to know  
_**_**When will it be me?**_

_**My friends seem to have all the love  
**__**(Feels like love)  
**__**Knocks on their door and walks right in  
**_**_I know that I am worthy of what I've been wishing for  
_****_I can't wait no more  
_****_Love's nowhere to be found_**

_**When will it be me?  
**__**When will I be the one  
**_**_Somebody's dreaming of?  
_**_**Tell me, when is it going to be?  
**__**When will I find my heart  
**__**Lyin inside the arms  
**__**That never let me go?  
**_**_  
I'd really like to know  
_**_**When will it be me?**_

_**Feeling his tender touch  
**__**(Lying in his arms)  
**__**Talkin bout forever together  
**__**Givin him all my love  
**_**_That's been trying to break free  
_****_  
Don't wanna be alone  
_**_**No more  
**_**_I'm telling you what I need  
_**_**I want someone who loves me for me  
**__**And when will it be?  
**__**Wonder when it will be me?**_

_**When will it be me?  
**__**When will I be the one  
**_**_Somebody's dreaming of?  
_**_**somebody he's dreaming of..  
**__**When will I find my heart  
**__**Lyin inside the arms**_

_**When will it be me?  
**__**When will I be the one  
**_**_Somebody's dreaming of?  
_**_**Ohh, yeah, yeaahh  
**__**When will I find my heart  
**__**Lyin inside the arms**_

_**I ask myself  
**__**When will it be me?**_

The song seemed to suit her life all to well.

"God damn." She swore, turning left onto a desolate road. "What am I doing here? I'm acting so stupid. He's probably out here visiting his girlfriend's family or something. Then what am I supposed to do? Just give him his cell and fly back to Vegas? I guess that's what I'll have to do…" she said to herself.

Greg Sanders stood on the front lawn of a Victorian house, raking the leaves diligently. He had come up to his sister's house for a week's vacation which just happened to overlap Thanksgiving weekend. He felt horrible about leaving for some reason. Probably because he knew Grissom was short staffed seeing as Sara was suspended for misconduct. He was listening to the radio which sat on the porch, singing along with the songs. He didn't know why but he was listening to a dance remix of about four different songs.

_**Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky **_

In the summer night  
When the moon shines bright  
Feeling love forever  
And the heat is on  
When the daylight is gone  
Still - happy together

**There is just one more thing I would like to add  
She is the greatest love I've ever had  
**  
**Fly on the wings of love  
Fly baby fly  
Reaching the stars above  
Touching the sky**

_**She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after **_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

**She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her**

**Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
**  
**The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't ****_pick up_**_** the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head  
**  
**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined**_

_**Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team **_

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

_**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
**  
**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love **_

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

Greg was dancing around with the rake by then, hardly even remembering that he was supposed to be raking. Just then his thirty-seven year old sister Mary walked out onto the porch with her three kids in tow. She shook her head at her younger brother, instructing her kids to go get in the car.

"Hey Greg, who are you singing about?" Mary questioned as she walked over to him. Greg jumped; he hadn't anticipated his sister's sudden appearance.

"Jesus Mary! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" he asked her with a smirk on his lips.

"Maybe. Now, answer the question, who were you singing about?" Mary asked again.

"Doesn't matter, she doesn't fell the same way about me." Greg replied, dropping the rake lightly into a pile of leaves. Mary smiled at him, shaking her head gently.

"Greg, this woman you've been singing about, it's that woman from work you're enthralled with, isn't it?" she said.

"Is it that obvious?" Greg inquired, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"'Fraid so; err, now tell me, what's she look like?"

"She has the most gorgeous mahogany hair that flows like silk in the wind when she runs. And her eyes, oh I could drown in them-" Greg started.

"Skeleton note please Greggo, skeleton note." Mary rushed, holding her hand up as a sign for him to hurry up.

"Brown hair just below her shoulders, these gorgeous chocolate eyes. About five foot nine, a hundred and fifteen pounds maybe. She's got a wonderful figure. And she's beautiful Mary, more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen before." Greg smiled, looking down at his feet. Mary grinned back at him.

"Well, I've gotta go get Kevin and mum and dad from the airport. I'll be back around four. And Greg, I think maybe you should turn around, I think there's someone here to see you." Mary snickered slightly, walking off towards her car which was situated in the driveway.

Greg turned around to see Sara walking slowly and cautiously towards him across the lawn. Greg's jaw dropped as when he saw her.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" he asked in a shocked manner.

"I…I just wanted to return this to you…" Sara said shyly, handing him his cell phone. Greg looked at her with a smile.

"You came all this way to give me my cell phone? Wow-"Greg said, flabbergasted. Sara just blushed slightly. "Do you want some coffee?" he asked. Sara nodded, and then she followed him into the house.

* * *

**Chapter End Note: **Well? What do ya think? Was it okay? I know it's kinda cheesy and what not but what can I say? I was out raking leaves with my dad and the thought just came to me. Random eh? But yeah, I'll try and update this soon, I have been working on it during my History class at school. Reviews make my day so PLEASE press that little button:)


	2. In Which We Meet the Mind Reader

Well, here's chapter two everyone! I just want to thank all the people who left me wonderful comments on the last chapter. Also, no worries, this is NO WHERE NEAR the end of the story. Much more fun to come as soon as I get to write more. Thank God I have two classes in which I can write practially every day. Anyways, so on with the show. If you like it, please do leave me more comments. I love them so.

* * *

Mary smiled at her husband Kevin as they drove back from the airport. Her parents and children were asleep in the back of the car.

"So Mare how's Greg?" Kevin asked quietly.

"He's good. You know that co-worker of his, the one he's _always _talking about? Well, she showed up just before I left. Greg seemed really shocked to see her." Mary replied, turning left onto their street.

"Really? They don't have a relationship going on behind our backs do they?"

"No, no, God no. Greg would have told me if they did. Or I would have read it right off him. Greg seemed just as shocked as I was to see her." Mary responded, pulling into the tree sheltered driveway. When the car slowed slightly the five other occupants seemed to stir slightly.

"Mare, look!" Kevin whispered, pointing to the front lawn.

Greg was chasing Sara around a pile of leaves, throwing some at her occasionally. Sara was laughing and screaming as the leaves hit her in the back of the head. Greg finally caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the ground. He held her like a child, with one arm under her knees and the other being her back. He spun her around, dropping her into the pile of leaves.

Mary was crying from happiness by then. Seeing her younger brother so blissful caused her heart to soar.

Greg jumped into the leaves with Sara, grabbing her around the waist again, tickling her stomach and causing her to scream.

"They're so adorable together Kev," Mary said quietly as she drove the car into the garage. She then jumped out of the driver's seat, grabbing a video camera from the shelf and switching it on. She crept down the driveway, hiding behind a bush. Mary taped her brother playing in the leaves with his co-worker.

"Look at them Mare, they're so perfect together. I mean, they make each other so happy." Kevin stated. Mary looked back at her husband with a smile plastered on her face.

"I know. I can't remember the last time I've seen Greg this happy. His aura is amazing right now." She said. Kevin laughed softly, putting one hand on his wife's shoulder.

"What are we going to do Mare? You are going to invite her to stay for the weekend right?" he questioned. Mary gave Kevin a glare and then a smile.

"If I could Kev, I'd ask her to stay forever. She makes my little brother so happy." Was her reply. Kevin smacked Mary lightly on the arm.

"You, my dear, are a hopeless romantic," he snickered.

"And you love me for it," Mary grinned back. "Now, you go get mum, dad and the kids into the house. I'll go invite her to stay for the weekend." Mary suggested, handing Kevin the video camera before heading through the bushes and across the lawn. When Greg saw his sister he stopped tickling Sara.

"Mary you're back!" Greg called happily.

"So it would seem Greggo. Care to introduce me to your friend?" Mary asked.

"Oh yeah! Mary, this is Sara Sidle. Sara, this is my older sister Mary." Greg scrambled. Mary grinned and shook Sara's hand.

"Well I'm going to go start dinner. You should come in and say hi to mum and dad Greg. And finish raking these leaves would you please? Sara, you're staying here correct?" the older woman inquired.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I don't want to impose or anything. I mean, this is your Thanksgiving, not mine," Sara replied, looking down at her feet.

"Nonsense! We would love for you to stay! Mind you we have a big family so I hope you're okay with noise and kids." Mary told Sara.

"That's fine. I'll head home after dinner," Sara responded, still not looking up from the ground. Mary frowned.

"Now, now none of that! You should stay until Tuesday, then you and Greg can head back to Vegas together." Mary insisted. Sara blushed slightly.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Sara questioned. Mary nodded, smiling broadly.

"Now come on you two, you have to come inside for a proper greeting," Mary said, ushering Sara towards the porch where Kevin was standing. Before Mary could even take another step Greg was hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Mare, thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me," he whispered into his sister's ear.

"Judging by your aura, yes I do. She doesn't really have anywhere else to be does she? There's a certain sorrow in her, a longing for a family and to belong to it. What happened to her?" Mary asked as they walked across the grass. Sara was already on the porch, talking to Kevin.

"It's a long story Mare. I'm hoping that her spending the weekend with us will make her happy. That's all I want for her Mare, I want her to be happy. And all I can hope for is that maybe I can fit into that happiness somewhere. God knows I love her Mary, I truly do." Greg said quietly.

_Oh my God what am I doing here? That stupid suspension! Arg I hate Grissom! He just doesn't want me on the case because unlike him I do actually have emotions! Wait a second, I got on a plane to return a cell phone? What the hell is wrong with me! Have a completely lost it? What if his family doesn't even like me? What am I supposed to do then?_ Sara was thinking. Kevin smiled to himself, being perfectly content just to read her thoughts while Mary and Greg walked towards them.

_What on earth was I thinking? I should have stayed in Vegas, now Greg's family will probably think he and I are involved. Well what's wrong with that Umm hello? We're not! Again I state, why not? because, it just wouldn't work! I mean, we're co-workers! And I'm older than him. Not by much, come on woman, you know you want to be here, that's why you flew out here! You want to be with him Oh shut up! I'll decide what I want! Great, that'll be in a decade or two. ARG!_

Sara mentally fought with herself as she stood beside Mary's husband Kevin. He was really nice but she knew that he was hiding something. Mary and Greg seemed to know what it was, just by their posture.

"Don't worry, the family won't bite" Kevin assured her. Sara smiled; he seemed to sense how nervous she was. Now she just hoped she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself.

Mary's hazel eyes looked over at her brother. She was amazed at how mature he could be.

"Maybe this weekend will help her along. Remember, we're going to the fair tomorrow." She snickered. Greg's eyes grew wide when he remembered the fair. He made an exasperated noise. Mary laughed at him. For some odd reason Greg has always been afraid to take women he liked to the fair. Without warning Greg jumped up the wooden stairs and onto the front porch so that he was now standing beside Sara.

"C'mon Sar, you have to meet my parents," Greg rushed, obviously nervous about how the sentence sounded as if he was taking a _serious_ girlfriend to meet his family. Sara just nodded and followed Greg into the house, leaving Mary and Kevin alone on the porch.

"That poor girl, she got suspended because she cared about the people involved in the case she was working on. Not only that Mare, but she had some pretty interesting thoughts going on. I think she's afraid to love people because she thinks that they're going to let her down. That they're going to betray her. Evidentially there's something in her past that has led her to that conclusion. She's falling for Greg though; she was even having a mental battle about it. Pretty funny stuff." Kevin explained. Mary nodded; Kevin had obviously both talked to Sara as well as read her mind. Mary herself had read both Sara and Greg's auras.

"I love it how you read people's thoughts while they think you're just being quiet. It makes it so much easier for us to play match maker." Mary giggled as the two of them headed into the house. Once inside Mary quickly went into the kitchen.

_Well Kev, we've gotta come up with a plan. Somehow we've got to get them together. I think maybe Cody will be useful tonight. He can…say a special prayer at dinner_ Mary said mentally, knowing that Kevin would pick up her train of thought.

Tonight was going to be the beginning of a fun filled weekend alright; and Mary was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well? Do you like it? I know I kinda left it in the middle of no where but I'm getting yelled at currently because of how late it is. I promise I'll try and have another chapter or two (maybe more if I'm lucky) posted before I leave for the UK on Friday Decemeber 16th. Anyways, please do leave me more reviews. They make me quite happy. And they help me write faster!


	3. Never Giving Up

­­­­­­­­­­

Once Mary was in the kitchen, beginning to prepare dinner, she heard her youngest daughter talking.

"Are you going to be my new Auntie?" Michelle's voice questioned innocently. Mary heard the female CSI laugh slightly.

"No sweetie, your Uncle Greg and I are just friends that work together," Sara's voice replied.

"Oh…will you still play with me outside Miss Sara?" Michelle asked. Mary heard Sara agree, followed by the sight of Sara and Michelle walking though the kitchen and out into the backyard. No sooner had they gone out the door Mary heard her father talking to Greg.

"Greg, I'm not sure that I want you involved with that woman. She's very nice but she seems to have a lot of baggage, it just radiates off her." Christopher was saying.

"Dad, I don't care. Sara could have all the baggage in the world and that wouldn't change the way I feel about her. I love her Dad, and nothing is going to change that!" Greg was saying firmly, a hostile edge in his voice.

"Greg please, I don't want her hurting you," Christopher said, trying not to show his anguish.

"No Dad. If Sara is happy then so am I. Even if she doesn't end up with me I will always love her and I will be content to know she's happy." Greg snarled before coming into the kitchen, the swinging door flying shut behind him. He walked over to the counter, violently slamming his fists down onto the laminated surface. "Why can't Dad ever be content with my choices?" he asked the floor.

"He cares about you Greg; he just doesn't want your heart to get broken." Mary told him quietly.

"Don't tell me you agree with him Mare!" Greg growled. Mary laughed to herself as she threw some chopped chives into the baking pan.

"As if! When I have I ever agreed with Dad? But no, you have no idea how much I respect your decision Greg. You've matured so much lately. You've truly mastered the concept of if you love someone you'll let them go. I never thought you'd reach such a mental plateau. I'm really proud of you Greg." Mary stated as she turned to her younger brother. Greg gazed back at her in astonishment.

"Are you serious Mare?" he inquired.

"Yeah. I really respect you and the choices you've made, despite what Mum and Dad think. No matter what I'll always support you." Mary told him. Greg grabbed onto her then, hugging her tightly. Mary could feel him shaking in her arms, obviously crying.

"I love her so much Mare, why can't they understand that? And why can't Sara see that? How can she not know how much I love her? I would do anything for her." He questioned. Mary sighed, rubbing his back softly.

"It's just like I told you Greg, you have to show her. Evidently she cares about you, I mean look! She flew all the way out to New York just to return your cell phone. She's scared to open her heart because she's been hurt too many times. Show her that you won't break her heart like all those other guys. I know I sound like a broken record sometimes but I'm telling you the truth." Mary explained. Greg nodded against her shoulder.

"Sorry about all this Mare, it's not your problem," Greg apologized, backing away from her and walking over to the sink, gazing out the window.

"Don't be sorry Greg. You never need to apologize for loving someone. Don't you remember how crazy Kev and I were when we were younger? Dad didn't approve of our relationship because he was scared of Kevin's abilities. But now look at us, we've been married for 15 years and we have three beautiful kids together and Dad's okay with it. He just needs some time to adjust to the idea. Don't give up on this Greg," Mary said, standing behind him smiling as she watched Sara chase Michelle around the backyard.

"I could never give up on her." Greg responded. Mary grinned.

"Good, now go finish raking those leaves!" she laughed, gently pushing him out the back door. Greg quickly wiped the tears from his face before picking up a rake and heading for the front lawn.

_Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but my head is pounding and it's all I can stand to type right now. I promise I'll update it again within the next 7 days if my migraine dissipates which I'm hoping it will. I have the entire thing practially finished on paper because I worked on it during my vacation but I may not be able to update alot because my exams are coming up so I have to study. Ahh who am I kidding? I never study. Anyways, hope ya'll liked it, and if you did let me know by pressing that little button. :)_


	4. Something New In Her Eyes

Clara jumped down from the tree fort, grabbing Michelle's hand and leading her over to the ladder.

"C'mon Michelle! I wanna show you something!" The older girl said as she helped the younger scale the side of the tree. Sara couldn't help but smile at them, they were pretty cute. As she turned around she noticed Greg heading to the front lawn, a rake in his hands, obviously going to finish his job.

'_Oh what the hell,' _Sara thought as she ran towards him, jumping on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder. _'Now I know I've lost it…why on Earth would I do this?'_ she asked herself as Greg kept walking, carrying her piggy-back style to the front yard. "Your nieces are so cute Greggo. Seriously, Michelle still thinks I'm going to be her Aunt because I'm staying for the weekend." Sara laughed quietly, whispering in Greg's ear. "So, how many siblings do you have?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Three including Mary. I have a younger sister, Abigail; she lives in Niagara Falls Ontario with her husband John. Then there's Andrew, he's the oldest. He and his wife Jenny and their four kids live in Amherst. They're all just coming on Monday, I think. And before you even think about the vegetarian thing don't worry; Abby and Mary are vegetarians too." Greg smiled.

Without warning he flipped Sara over his shoulder and into the leaves, having dropped his rake a few meters before. The Brunette laughed softly as she lay amongst the leaves. Greg beamed down at her, the soft sunlight reflecting in his eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful right now Sara," he exhaled. Sara blushed, causing Greg to realize that he had spoken aloud.

"Thanks…" she said shyly, obviously not expecting such a comment when she was covered in dead leaves, not to mention how many there were scattered in her hair. Greg smiled at her bashfully.

Without a second thought Sara grabbed onto Greg's sweater, pulling him down into the leaves. She then jumped onto him, tickling him on the sides of his stomach. Greg laughed loudly, grabbing onto her wrists so as to stop the attack. The result of this however; was Sara falling forward, her face now only inches from Greg's. Sara instantly blushed again, lifting herself away as Greg let go of her hands. The two of them sat up, side by side, both laughing at the obvious tension between them.

"You are beautiful Sara, you know that right?" Greg asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. Sara smiled gently at him, something in her eyes new and different that he had never seen before. Greg was taken aback by it. He had never seen that certain sparkle there before. "Oh! Umm Sar, just giving you the heads up, we're going to a Thanksgiving fair tomorrow. It's kind of a tradition when we're at Mary's." Greg explained.

"Oh? Well that sounds more fun than what I would have been doing this weekend seeing as Grissom suspended me. I probably would have just sat around and listened to my scanner while complaining to my couch about how stupid my suspension is." Sara replied with a chuckle.

"You, my friend, need to have more fun. Seriously, by Tuesday you'll have a totally different outlook ob life. My family is a bit…rambunctious." He smirked. Sara burst out laughing then.

Already Sara felt different. Greg was so laid back; he seemed content just to be himself and to play around in the leaves with her, no matter how childish onlookers would have thought it was. Sara couldn't even remember the last time she had felt so calm and comfortable around anyone. She had never felt like she did right then, she actually felt loved and cared for. That's when it hit her.

'_Oh my God…am I falling for him?' _she questioned herself. For the third time that day she jumped onto Greg, this time hugging him. Greg was more shocked than before, but within a split second he was hugging her back. "Thank you. Thank you so much Greg. You have no idea how much you letting me stay with you this weekend means to me." Sara whispered.

"I may not know what it means to you but I know what it means to me." Greg responded, now stroking Sara's hair gently. After a few minutes Sara pulled away from him, her eyes slightly red, evidently from crying. Greg reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Sara smiled at him softly. "C'mon, help me finish raking there leaved," Greg said as he stood up. He reached a hand down and helped Sara up before jogging over to pick up his rake. Sara smiled.

"Alright I'll help but only on one condition, no more tickling me!" she joked.

* * *

_Author's note: I know, I know another short chapter but I gotta type them when I can. And trust me, it's a miracle I can even find the papers with it written on, you should see my desk, it's covered in history and English notes right now. Anyways, let me know what you think:)_


	5. Cody's Thoughts on the Situation

**_Author's Note:_** _A ha! Here's the next chapter. I finally grabbed half an hour to type it out before anyone could try and drag me from my house again. Now that exams are over I should be able to get more posted faster. ;)_

* * *

Kevin stood in the master bedroom, watching Sara and Greg though the window. He knew it was insane but he just had to know what the two were thinking. Concentrating strictly on his brother-in-law, Kevin managed to get into Greg's mind. The younger man, who was raking leaves and laughing playfully, did indeed have some interesting things going on in his head.

'_Oh my God, this is unreal! I have to be dreaming!_ _Sara Sidle, the woman I've been in love with since the minute I set eyes on her, is here. With me, and my family. Wow. And, oh God, she was on top of me! For God's sake I could have kissed her when she fell forwards. She's so beautiful, and she seems happy here. Why didn't I kiss her? That's a stupid question, you didn't want to scare her away! alright, that's true. Still, I kinda wish I had.' _Greg was saying mentally as he continued raking, stealing glances at Sara every so often.

Kevin laughed to himself before switching his concentration to Sara. Her thoughts, unlike Greg's, were more frantic and scattered.

'_Oh God! What's wrong with me? This, all of this, feels too right. Being with Greg and his family…it's surreal. My God am I…NO! I can't think that! It's too weird. Oh damnit, we almost kissed! Why didn't you? I don't know… Did you want to kiss him? Oh God yes, more than anything! But how could all this happen with work? Would it even be possible? Yes Urg, this is going to take some time to figure out…'_ Sara thought as she put some leaved into a garbage bag. Kevin let out a full blown chuckle then, finding the woman's mental torment slightly amusing.

"Read some thoughts that you liked there Kev?" Mary asked, coming up behind him and looking out the window at the younger couple.

"Yep. Mare, we're gonna have to come up with a plan for those two, they're perfect for each other." Kevin answered. Mary smiled up at him, her hazel eyes catching the diminishing sunlight.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Kids! Time for dinner!" That means you as well Greg, you too Sara!" Mary called from the kitchen. Michelle, Cody and Clara raced in within thirty seconds, followed closely by Greg and Sara. Mary raised an eyebrow at her younger brother. "My, don't we have an interesting aura right now." She smirked. Greg smiled back at her.

'_Umm, yeah! Hello? Mary, the woman I'm in love with is here with me, I could not be happier. That and she was on top of me a while ago!' _He thought, causing Kevin, who was in the other room, to laugh loudly. Greg suddenly looked panicked, realizing that Kevin was probably reading his thoughts. "Ahh! Mare! Sometimes I hate you and Kev! Especially when you start using all your crazy gifts on me! And Kevin, STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" Greg yelled playfully as Michelle ran back into the kitchen. Greg picked her up and grinned. "Where do you think you're going young lady? Get back in there!" he said. Michelle giggled and ran into the dining room once her uncle put her down. Sara beamed; she was amazed at how Greg acted with his nieces and nephew.

'_He's going to make a great father one day. Yeah, and you want it to be of your children! WHAT? Who said that I do? You Shut up. Now.'_ Sara mentally wrestled with herself again, a confused and slightly stressed expression appearing on her face, mainly because she didn't want Kevin to know what she was thinking. Mary smiled at them both.

"Hope you like vegetable lasagne," Mary said, taking the pasta dish out of the oven and carrying it into the dining room, Sara and Greg at her heels. Mary put the pasta on the table before placing herself in the chair between Kevin and her father, a soft smile playing on her lips. Sara sat beside Kevin, who was on her left, and Greg, who was on her right. "Cody, will you say grace please?" Mary asked, looking at her seven year old, blonde haired, blue-eyed son who sat beside his grandmother.

"Okay!" Cody responded. He made the sign of the cross and then began speaking. "Dear God, thank you for this food that mommy made for us. Please bless all the people that have less than us and please let them have food for turkey day. And please let Uncle Greg marry Miss Sara 'cause Michelle, Clara and me want a new auntie and we really like her. Amen." Cody finished before making the cross again and picking up his glass of milk. Kevin glanced over at Sara, who had turned six different shades of red. Greg had also begun to blush, but instead of trying to hide it like Sara, he was concentrating extremely hard on the piece of bread on his plate.

'_Mm, I do believe that Cody's little speech shocked them. Remind me to buy him that video game he's been wanting please Kev.'_ Mary mentally said to Kevin. He nodded slightly, showing recognition to what she had said. Mary moved her eyes then, trying to tell Kevin to see what Greg and Sara were thinking. Luckily for her, he easily got the message.

'_Oh my God! What is Cody trying to get at here? Now Sara's probably going to want to get away from me as fast as possible.' _Greg grimaced.

'_Oh God, what are these kids trying to do to me? They're making me want to stay here with Greg even more. For how long? I dunno… Forever? Yeah. But I can't! Yes you can! Come on Sara! Admit it! You're falling into the beautiful oblivion of that four letter word that starts with an 'L' Ah! That's it! I'm concentrating on my food, and nothing but my food until I can sort all these feelings out a bit _more_.' _Sara fought with herself, trying to figure out what was causing her emotions.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh a little, receiving a knowing look from Helen across the table which caused Mary to grin. When Abby arrived on Sunday she knew the real fun and plotting would begin. Abby, the youngest of the four Sanders children, was always the most conniving when it came to match making. Even now, at 27, she was still the life of the party, or in anyone else's eyes, the trouble maker. Mary would be considered the peace keeper in most situations (save for when she originally tried to get her father to accept her engagement to Kevin, or other little spats with her parents, usually concerning her siblings), Andrew was the parent pleaser, and Greg was the intelligent, yet independent thinking one. Mary smiled, she loved these family events.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, so there it was. Don't worry, lots more to come yet. Next chap should contain more interesting things. here's a little preview:_

**"Umm, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. I'm really glad I came out here," Sara said, blushing slightly as she looked down at her feet. **

**"I'm glad you did too Sar. Goodnight," Greg responded.**

**"Goodnight." Sara practically whispered. She watched Greg leave the room, closing the door behind himself. Once she heard his door shut she sat down on the matress. '_Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me? I wanted...'_**

_Alrighty, there's your preview. Reviews will be rewarded with hugs and cupcakes. And trust me, and my friends on this one, I can bake a mean cupcake. ;)_


	6. Why the Fear Exists

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own "Dawn of the Dead" nor "Concrete Angel – Martina McBride" So yes, please don't sue, I'm just borrowing them.

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, anything that's in **bold** is a flashback and things in _italics_ are still people's thoughts. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I really, really appreciate it. You all totally rock and I swear, I will try and update more often cause um yeah, I kinda don't have anything better to do right now, other than homework. If there are any excessive OOC moments obviously written in a fit of rage please do excuse them, I'm kinda going through a rough patch right now. This chapter is long because I was too lazy to split it into two or three sections. So, ahem, yes. Anyways, on with the show!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time 8:30 rolled around Greg and Sara had been subjected to watched "Bambi" with Clara, Cody and Michelle. Now, seeing as the "big fair" was tomorrow, Mary had instructed the children to get ready for bed. Clara, who was twelve, attempted to resist but Kevin stopped her in her tracks, saying she would not be allowed to attend her friend's sleep over party unless she listened to her mother.

"Alright, off to bed now. All three of you. It's a big day tomorrow and I want you to be rested so you can have fun!" Mary smiled, turning off the TV so as to make her point clearer.

"Mommy, can Miss. Sara and Uncle Greg put us to bed?" Michelle questioned, her big blue eyes shining up under her light brown hair. Mary grinned at her daughter.

"You'll have to ask them Sweetie, but it's alright with me, yes." Mary told her. Michelle giggled and ran over to her uncle, jumping into his lap.

"Uncle Greg, can you and Miss. Sara please put Cody, Clara and I to bed?" Michelle inquired. Greg couldn't help but laugh softly.

"Sure we will Michelle. You, Clara and Cody run upstairs and get your PJs on and brush your teeth and Sara and I will come up in a couple minutes and put you to bed." Greg said, gently lifting the girl off his lap so that she could scurry after her older siblings to get ready for bed. Sara looked at Greg from where she sat on the other couch. She was still amazed at how he acted with these kids; it was as if he was a father.

'_Why can't I get my feelings for him sorted out? Every time I see him with these kids I get such an odd feeling in my stomach. And now, we have to put them to bed together. Oh God, how am I going to deal with all this? I haven't even been here an entire day and already I love these kids and this family. Oh damn.' _Sara mentally grimaced. Greg looked over at her and grinned, making her stomach do a flip.

"Alright, c'mon Sara, let's go deal with the pygmies," he joked, standing up and walking over to her, offering her his hand so as to help her stand. Sara took it willingly, trying her hardest not to blush as she felt a wave of electricity pass between them. Unbeknownst to her, Greg had felt the exact same jolt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara walked down the hallway after putting Cody to bed. Clara, because of her age, had just said goodnight to her and Greg before retreating into her own bedroom. Greg was currently putting her niece to bed, crouching down beside the bed frame, tucking her in.

"Uncle Greg," Michelle began, her eyes heavy with sleep and yet determined at the same time.

"Yes Michelle?" Greg asked, stopping his actions so as to sit on the side of her bed, reaching down and picking up her stuffed dog.

"Are you going to marry Miss. Sara?" Michelle finished, causing Greg to sigh and fiddle with a piece of string that was coming off the dog.

"I don't know Michelle. Miss. Sara and I are just friends; I thought we told you that." Greg said finally, looking down at the girl.

"Oh, but won't God let you marry her? Cody asked Him to at dinner," the blue eyed girl said again. Greg exhaled, trying to control his feelings.

"Well Sweetie, maybe God will let me marry her one day if I'm very lucky. But right now, I want you to stop worrying, take Puddles here and go to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." He told her. Michelle yawned. "Good night Michelle, I love you."

"Night, night Uncle Greg, I love you too." Michelle yawned, closing her eyes. Greg beamed down at her before standing up. As he turned around he found Sara standing in the doorway, her eyes locked on him.

"Sara, I, er- how much of that did you hear?" Greg asked as he stepped out into the hallway, closing Michelle's bedroom door behind himself. He looked up at Sara to see a confused glaze in her chocolate eyes.

"Nothing really. Just that we have a big day tomorrow. C'mon Mary and Kevin want us to watch a movie with them." Sara said, her voice slightly higher than usual. Greg gazed at her for another moment before they headed back down the stairs and into the TV room.

'_Did she hear me tell Michelle about the marriage thing? Oh God, I've probably screwed up any chances I would have had with Sara now,'_ Greg said to himself, sitting down on the couch opposite his sister and brother-in law. Sara smiled softly before sitting down next to him and pulling her feet up under herself.

"So, what should we watch?" Mary asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was now quarter to eleven at night. Greg, Sara, Mary and Kevin were just finishing watching the last 45 minutes of the remake of "Dawn of the Dead". Sara, who usually was calm and bored with horror movies, was actually scared. Gradually she had moved closer to Greg, coming to sit directly beside him. Every time a particularly frightening scene would transpire she would gasp, grab onto Greg and hide her face in his shoulder. Greg found the whole thing very adorable, not to mention how happy he was to have her in his arms.

Mary and Kevin, who were on the opposite couch, didn't seem phased at all by the movie. Kevin was sitting up while Mary lay on the cushions, her head resting in Kevin's lap. When the commercials came on Mary sat up, resting her weight on her elbow so that she was facing Greg and Sara.

"Sara," she began. "I just thought I might tell you that we're leaving for the fair around 1:30pm, so that we can be there by 3:30pm. My mum, Clara and I have to leave by 12:30pm because Clara and her dance class need to get ready for the competition they're in. I hope that's alright with you," Mary said. "Oh, Greg, when the movie is finished can you please show Sara to her room?" she added lastly.

Greg nodded, his stomach seeming to fall. He _hated_ the fair. Mary felt his aura fall as he turned his attention back to the television. Mary nudged Kevin in the ribs, getting a small glare and then a smile from him. He easily knew what she wanted him to do. Read Greg's mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A sixteen you old Greg Sanders was pacing his bedroom floor, holding the white gold and ruby ring, the stone shaped like a flower, in his hand. He was going to take his girlfriend of six months to the fair that night. Once there he was planning to give Kristy the ring. It was going to be a promise ring. **

**Greg went to school that day happy yet nervous at the same time. After his last class he went to Kristy's locker, intending that they would go directly to the fair. When he got there however; Kristy was in an intense lip lock with Jason, the captain of the football team. Immediately Greg ran, never talking to Kristy again. **

**A few years later he took the ring, which had never left his possession since his Grandmother had died, and put it in an envelope, mailing it back to Mary who was living with her fiancé in Paris while she attended a high class dance school. He wrote her only a short letter:**

_**Mary, **_

_**I know what Grandma said about these rings but I can't do this. **_

_**I can't tell you what happened but I doubt I'll ever find anyone I'm in love with.**_

_**Can you please keep it for me? If I ever need it back, I'll know where to find it.**_

**_Please don't ask me why I'm doing this. _**

_**I'll talk to you soon. **_

_**Love Greg.**_

**He put it in the mail and just as he requested Mary kept it for him, without asking any questions.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Oh God, how can I go to the fair with Sara? After the entire thing with Kristy? How could I ever think I was in love with that…that…Ecklie like creature? I love Sara so much, but what am I supposed to do? How can I even handle this?' _Greg mentallyfrowned.

Kevin's eyes grew wide as the images from Greg's mind filled his own.

"Mare, I feel so bad for Greg!" Kevin whispered to his wife. Mary glanced up at him, her eyes questioning. She knew he wouldn't say anything while Greg was in the room, but Mary knew the minute they were alone Kevin would spill.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here Sara, Mary said you can stay in this bedroom. The bathroom is the last door on the left. Mary and Kevin's room is the door around the corner, and mine is right across the hall. Is there anything you need?" Greg explained as he placed Sara's duffle bag on the bed.

"Umm no, not that I can think of," Sara replied, sitting down beside her bag.

"Okay well, goodnight then," Greg said, turning to leave the room.

"Greg," Sara called after him. Instantly he turned back around to face her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Umm, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. I'm really glad I came out here," Sara said, blushing slightly as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm glad you did too Sar. Goodnight," Greg responded.

"Goodnight." Sara practically whispered. She watched Greg leave the room, closing the door behind himself. Once she heard his door shut she sat down on the mattress. '_Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me? I wanted him to kiss me so badly just now! Oh God, what am I going to do?'_ She wondered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The early morning sunlight crept across the backyard, slowly stepping onto the porch, Nary watched the sky's colours changing as it rose. She looked down at her hands which held a cup of coffee. On one hand was the ring that Greg had mailed back to her. After what Kevin had said she figured Greg should have it back. After all, he had Sara in his life now, even if she was only a friend.

"Wow, nice sunrise," Greg commented, startling his older sister.

"Ah! God, Greg, don't sneak up on me like that!" Mary protested with a smirk.

"Sorry," Greg apologized, taking a seat beside her.

"Did you sleep alright?" She questioned.

"Mmmhmm," was the only reply she got as Greg stole her coffee, taking a sip of it, glad that his sister favoured the more expensive brands like he himself did.

"Greg, I er- I know what happened between you and Kristy. I'm so sorry about all that, I really wish you would have told me. But, I think that it's time you take this ring back. I mean, Grandma told us to give it to a special person in our lives, and I think that you have someone very special that you can give this to." Mary told him quietly, handing him the ruby-rose ring.

Greg looked down at the ring, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Mary watched him, mainly because his aura was confusing to her. It was happy, scared and confused all at the same time.

"How could I give this to her though? We're just friends," Greg told Mary, standing up and leaning against the porch railing.

"Tell her it's a friendship ring. You can even tell her what Grandma told us when she gave them to us." Mary said, pushing some of her hair out of her face. However; the wavy dirty-blonde strands just fell back again, causing her to groan in annoyance. Greg laughed nervously.

"What if it scares her though Mare? I don't want to scare Sara off," he sighed.

"For some reason I'm positive that you won't. When Sara arrived here yesterday her aura was so different. It was sad and it didn't seem to be fully here. But by the time Kev and I got home she was so much happier, and at ease. Well, except for a few particular moments, like at dinner." Mary leered. Greg blushed slightly.

"Why would Cody say something like that?" he questioned. Mary shrugged. Greg sighed and nodded, heading back into the house, leaving his sister alone on the porch once again. Mary exhaled loudly before turning her gaze back to the sunrise. After another minute she pulled herself out of the chair, running a hand through her hair.

"Where you going Mare?" Kevin asked from the kitchen door.

"To practise my routines and to check the choreography on the kid's numbers. My young adult class is coming on Wednesday. The nationals are next month Kev, we've got to be ready," Mary replied with a grin.

"Alrighty then. I'll get the kids fed and then maybe I'll get them playing soccer." Kevin suggested as they went into the kitchen.

"Thanks Darling, I'll be up in an hour or so," Mary stated. She leaned up and kissed Kevin on the lips before heading downstairs to the basement dance studio where she taught her dance classes. Kevin figured she'd either be practising her jazz or ballet. Or maybe the gymnastics routine that the National Dance Committee has asked her to prepare. He couldn't be sure because of the sound proofing, but he assumed she'd want to practise the ballet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara awoke to find a bright light on her face. As she sat up and stretched, she yawned.

'_Wait a minute, where am I?' _Sara wondered. As if an answer to her question her door flew open and in ran a giggling Michelle.

"Good morning Miss. Sara! Daddy wants to know if you want breakfast!" the small light-brown haired girl beamed as she jumped up and down on Sara's bed.

"Michelle! Let Sara sleep! She can eat later!" Greg laughed as he ran into the room, grabbing his niece and playfully turning her upside-down. Michelle squealed with mirth at his actions. The minute Greg put her down Michelle ran to the door, stopping just outside the frame and turning back to look at them.

"Uncle Greg, are you going to go in the 'Tunnel of Love' with Miss. Sara?" The four year old inquired. Greg blushed.

"Go eat your breakfast Michelle," was his response. His niece giggled and then ran off. "Sorry about that Sar, did you sleep well?" he asked. Sara smiled up at him and rubbed her right shoulder where the white tank-top strap had slid down a few inches.

"Yeah, I haven't slept that well in while. So, any idea what's for breakfast?" Sara asked, slipping out of bed and swinging on a track jacket. She then turned around, intent on making the bed.

"Fruit salad and cereal I think. The kids may be having bacon but we're not." Greg responded as he went to the other side of the bed, picking up the opposite side of the sheet.

"Sounds good. You don't have to help me with this Greg, I do know how to make a bed." Sara said shyly, evidently she was shaky about the severe domestic actions they were taking part in together.

"S'okay, I'd like to help….if that's okay I mean." Greg stated, looking across the bed at Sara who just nodded, going back to pulling the blanket up. Once they were finished the two headed downstairs to the kitchen, still in their pajamas.

"Well, look who's up!" Kevin chortled as he set a pitcher of orange juice on the table, next to a large bowl of chopped fruit. Another bowl, filled with mixed nuts for cereal, lay beside it. Greg pulled out a chair, offering it to Sara who took it willingly; he then sat down beside her.

Kevin looked over his shoulder at them, obviously reading the interesting actions between the younger couple.

"Sara, I'm sorry to bother you but could you please run downstairs and grab some sugar from the cellar? It's just the door at the very bottom of the stairs." Kevin said as he poured some flour into a bowl.

"Sure," Sara replied as she got up from the table and went to the stairs, quickly descending. As she turned to go down the last few steps beyond the small landing she stopped, turning instead to peer through the crack in the door that concealed the dance studio. As Sara watched through the gap between the door and the frame she saw Mary dancing complicated ballet steps to a haunting melody, one quite sad and yet beautiful. That was when she heard the lyrics.

_**A statue stands in a shady place  
An Angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot**_

Within those words Sara remembered all her heartache from Grissom and Hank. She wondered then, if Greg was just being nice to her by letting her stay there. She instantly pained over the thought that no one would ever love her. A tear slid down her cheek, she couldn't believe it. She had just begun to feel happy again but then she fell into a pit of doubt and despair.

"Hey, don't think like that Sara. Your heart can mend and I, for one, could never forget you. You're my best friend." Greg said, coming up beside her and lifting her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I would not and could not ever abandon you in _any_way." He said. Sara smiled at him weakly, embracing him as her response Greg wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks Greg," Sara whispered. "You're my best friend as well." Greg smiled softly against her hair, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"C'mon, let's get the sugar and then we can eat breakfast. I think Clara, Cody and Michelle want us to play soccer with them after we eat." He explained as he took her hand, leading her to the cellar where the retrieved the sugar. They then headed back up to the kitchen. Greg took the bag to Kevin while Sara sat down. "Thanks for the heads up Kev," he whispered.

"No trouble at all Greg," Kevin responded quietly, measuring the sugar. Greg then returned to the table, pouring Sara a glass or orange juice. As they ate he reached over and squeezed her hand under the table. Sara smiled delicately and gripped his hand back.

Mary smiled as she did a back-flip. Sara's aura had improved greatly since Greg's declaration. Well, Greg's had as well for that matter alone.

'_Please, please let Sara realize how much Greg cares for her. We all know that they should be together, now we just need Sara to see that. I know she feels the same way on some level, we just need her to show it. God, please let her see the light of this matter.' _Mary pleased silently. All she wanted was for her brother to be happy, preferable with Sara in his life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dad! Come on! We want to get started!" Clara complained, as she paced around the kitchen . Kevin rolled his eyes, all he really wanted to do was finish his baking.

"Alright Hun, just give me a minute. Can you please go get your mother, she's in the studio." He said.

"Okay! Make sure Uncle Greg and Miss. Sara are ready too Dad!" Clara hollered as she ran down the stairs. Kevin exhaled. When Sara had been having those thoughts the only thing he could do was advise his brother-in-law to quickly take action.

"You did good Kev, you did real good," Mary said quietly, hugging Kevin from behind.

"You did too I'm guessing. Not using your usual music today were you?"

"Mmm, what would the fun of that have been?" Mary inquired with a Cheshire-cat grin. Kevin beamed at her and gently dropped some flour on her nose. Mary gaped at him before starting to cackle with laughter. Kevin bent down, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"I love you Mare," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And I love you," Mary replied, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Ahem, sorry, are we going to play soccer now?" Greg asked, an amused look on his face. Sara stood next to him, wearing some clothes Mary had lent her, a smirk on her face.

"Yep," Mary confirmed, grabbing a sweatshirt from the back of a chair. Kevin put the pan of cake batter in the fridge, wiping his hands on a towel, and then followed his wife out the back door. Greg grinned, placing a hand on the small of Sara's back, and leading her out the door and into the morning sunlight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nearly two hours later the four adults and three children returned to the kitchen where Helen was cooking lunch.

"How was your game?" she inquired, directing the question to the children.

"Miss. Sara fell on top of Uncle Greg! It was so romantic!" Clara sighed, flopping down into a chair. Helen smiled at the twelve year old brunette. Greg and Sara both looked down at the floor, evidently embarrassed. Mary shook her head and went over to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of Fruitopia.

"Everyone wash your hands and then you can eat your egg-salad sandwiches." Helen instructed, placing the tray of sandwiches on the table. The three kids instantly ran from the room. Mary placed the partially empty bottle on the oak table before taking Sara by the arm, leading her downstairs so that they could wash their hands. Kevin gave Helen a quick smiling glance before he too left the room. "Gregory, you stay right here," Helen began. Greg looked at her curiously before turning the tap on so as to wash his hands.

"What is it Mum?" he asked.

"Do you love her as much as I think you do?" Helen questioned.

"Yes Mum. Please, don't judge Sara or I on what Dad says. Mary knows what I mean, I'm hoping you can understand as well," Greg told her.

"I agree with your sister, but do be careful Greg," Helen smiled.

"Thanks Mum, you know I will," Greg answered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, how do you like it here?" Mary inquired as she leaned against the bathroom door frame, watching Sara wash her hands.

"It's wonderful Mary, I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun. Thank you for letting me stay for the weekend." Sara beamed, rinsing her hands. Mary chortled.

"If you don't mind me saying, your aura was quite…flirtatious and something else when you and Greg took your little trip earlier. I just want you to know that my little brother really cares about you Sara, and I'm being dead serious about that." Sara turned to the older woman, questions in her eyes.

"What so you mean Mary? How much does he care?"

"A lot. But you need to find out for yourself." Was Mary's calm retort.

'_What does Mary mean? I know Greg had a crush on me years ago but could he really care about me as much as I want him to?'_ Sara mentally wondered.

The two women then went back into the kitchen to find Christopher, Helen, Kevin and Greg sitting with the kids at the table. Mary took her respective place between Kevin and her mother while Sara sat beside Greg and Michelle who both gave her warm smiled.

'_Maybe he does care that much, no one else I know would invite me, of all people, to stay with them for Thanksgiving weekend. I'm the one who's mother killed her father, not the one who gets brought home to meet a family, let alone stay for more than a couple hours…'_Sara thought as she bit into her sandwich.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_Author's Note: _**Alrighty, there's that chappie finally done! Took me too long to type. I know there really weren't too many developments in this chapter but I swear there will be more in the next one, mainly because its….THE FAIR! insert evil laughter here Ahem, yes. Please review, I love to hear from you all and because of a certain friend of mine insisting upon it, if you review I will either give you Peak Freans, cupcakes or CHEESECAKE! Just please specify which one you would like. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up within the next week or so, I hope. :)


	7. Adventures at the Fair

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Be Easy" by Massari nor "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood. Just borrowing their songs for a while, I promise to return them unscathed.

**Author's Note: **Okay, here's the next chapter. Whoa, sorry it took so long but school and life were being evil and keeping me from my typing…grr. NOW IT'S MARCH BREAK! YAY! I get to escape from the normal everyday life I live the majority of the time. Hee, hee. Anyways, on with the show!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After lunch Mary, Clara, Helen and Christopher headed off to the fair so as to set up for the dance show and competition. Greg, Sara, Kevin, Cody and Michelle would be joining them around three.

"Mom," Clara began, straightening her dance costume as she spoke.

"Yes Clara?" Mary answered.

"Miss Sara wants Uncle Greg to care for her, does he? Care for her I mean," the girl asked. Mary looked at her daughter, slightly confused.

"Yes Clara, your Uncle Greg cares for her very much. My only question to you is, how do you know she feels like that?" Clara shrugged and put her hair up in a pony-tail.

"I heard Miss Sara say- no, I heard her think it…I think." was the girl's response.

"You read her thoughts!" Mary exclaimed.

"I think so," Clara replied.

"Oh Clara, your father is going to be so happy that you inherited his gift!" Mary smiled, hugging her daughter. Clara grinned before running off to put on her jazz slippers. Mary walked across the deserted stage, her lightly clad feet padding on the dull surface. She clicked a button on the remote that was clipped to her waist, turning on a CD player. Mary tapped her left foot on the floor, keeping the beat.

'_Five, six, seven, eight. Run, plant, slip, jump, land, launch, flip, twist, land.'_ Mary ran over the steps in her head as the song came to the right point.

**Leave all them troubles hommie and let's pop the bottle  
Come on now mommi we sippin' Dom Perignon  
Know that your feelin' it when you jump up and holla  
Shakin' it shakin' it take it high bring it low **

Mary landed on her feet, her balance, practised over years of dance and gymnastics was perfect. Without warning a small bout of applause erupted from the previously empty audience. Mary swung around to see the other part of her family standing there.

"I didn't know you could do that Mare!" Greg laughed, astounded. Mary blushed.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do," she told him. "So, what's going on?"

"Not quite sure, I was going to stay and watch you and Clara but someone needs to take Cody and Michelle around," Kevin explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Can Uncle Greg and Miss Sara take us?" Cody queried.

"Please!" Michelle begged.

"Of course we'll take you," Greg responded, ruffling Cody's hair. Sara nodded in agreement.

"Thanks so much guys. Here are some tickets for them. Why don't we meet up around seven at the car? I think Mum and Dad will want to head home by then. Oh and here's some money in case they want something to eat. I'll keep my cell on if you need anything. I'm trusting you have your cell Greg?" Kevin said, smirking. He then handed Greg some money as well as a huge strip of tickets. Greg rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law.

"Yes Kevin, I have my cell phone. We'll see you later," Greg retorted before heading out of the tent with his niece, his nephew and Sara.

"Kevin, your eldest daughter has inherited your mind-reading abilities. She read Sara's mind earlier," Mary explained to her husband as he helped her move a couple boxes of dance equipment.

"Really! That's interesting! I'll have to congratulate her," Kevin chuckled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg, Sara, Cody and Michelle walked through the fair ground. Michelle held onto both Greg and Sara's hands so that she was as safe as possible. Cody only held onto Greg's hand.

"Uncle Greg, can we go on that?" the seven year old asked, pointing to a train ride.

"Sure, here you go," Greg answered, handing him some tickets. "But stay with your sister please."

"Okay," Cody giggled.

"Miss Sara, can you hold Uncle Greg's hand until I get back? I don't want him to get lost," Michelle said innocently. Sara smiled down at the young girl.

"Sure I will Michelle. You and Cody go have fun," Sara laughed. Michelle then took Sara's hand and joined it together with Greg's. She then ran after her brother, getting onto the ride with him. Sara and Greg both felt the sparks that flew between them as their hands connected.

'_Oh my God, I've NEVER felt like this before. Not with that bastard Hank, nor with Grissom. They NEVER gave me such butterflies' _Sara thought as she and Greg waved to Cody and Michelle as they went around the train tracks.

Somehow their hands separated but Greg's arm became wrapped around her waist instead. He pulled her closer to him until she was right up against his side. At this action more sparks shot through Sara's body, causing her to practically melt in his one armed embrace.

'_Can I stay like this forever?'_ Sara mentally questioned. Greg turned to her then, smiling at her happily before setting his gaze back on the children. Sara blushed, grinning. _'Well, I'm glad he left his cell phone in Vegas, otherwise I could never have acted irrationally and come out here. I don't know if I'll be able to go back to Vegas and just stay as friends with Greg…I'm really started to think I need him in my life, as something more.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time 7 P.M. came around both Michelle and Cody were exhausted. In fact, Greg was carrying Michelle, who had fallen asleep. A few people had stopped Sara to tell her how lucky she was to have such beautiful children and such a wonderful husband. And for some reason, she hadn't corrected them. When they reached the cars Kevin, Mary, Christopher and Helen were waiting for them.

"Where's Clara?" Greg questioned.

"Oh, she went home with her friends, they're having a pizza party as a celebration for winning their dance level. I'm going to pick her up after church tomorrow." Mary elucidated. Greg nodded. "Mum and Dad are going to take Cody and Michelle home now. Kev and I are staying for a bit. You're both welcome to stay with us if you're not too tired." Mary continued.

"Okay, give us a minute to decided," Greg stated, placing Michelle into her booster seat. Sara smiled fondly at them as she helped Cody into the car, seeing as he was half asleep. As she did she looked up, meeting Greg's eyes.

'_This could be us one day, God, she's so gorgeous. It seems that every time I look at her I fall more in love with her…I hope she doesn't get scared off when I give her the ring.' _Greg thought as he gazed into Sara's chocolate eyes. Sara blushed before looking down a Cody so that she could fasten his seat belt.

'_Why does he make me feel like this?_' Sara wondered. _' Easy, it's because you're in love with him ' _her mind countered. _'Shut up, he probably doesn't feel that way about me! Don't make it any worse…' _Sara scolded herself, her heart felt as if it was falling when she told herself that.

"Do you want to stay here? Er- at the fair I mean," Greg asked her.

"Sure," Sara replied. The four adults that were staying at the fair stood back and waved as Christopher and Helen drove away in Kevin's van, leaving Mary's Dodge Caravan for their transport back.

"Kev and I are going to go grab something to eat, would you like to join us? Or would you rather just meet up later?" Mary inquired.

"Greg and I have already eaten so why don't we catch up with you layer?" Sara suggested, absentmindedly taking Greg's hand in her own.

"That's fine; I'll keep my cell phone on. We'll see you guys later," Kevin said, taking his wife's hand and leading her across the parking lot. Just before they went through the gates Mary turned back, a determined look on her face.

"Sara, two things. One – Nice aura and two – don't think I didn't notice that," She laughed, winking. Sara instantly realized that her hand was in Greg's. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Hey, don't worry, I like holding your hand." Greg whispered to her, making Sara blush even more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"C'mon Greg, let's go on that!" Sara giggled, pointing to a ride that looked something like a combination between 'the scrambler' and the Dumbo ride at Disney World. She laughed as she pulled Greg towards the ride, causing him to jog so as to keep up with her, mainly because he didn't want her pulling his arm off.

Greg couldn't get over how happy she seemed to be, nor could he remember the last time he had so much fun. Watching Sara continuously smiling made his heart soar, he was just glad he could make her happy. Greg himself was just ecstatic to be there with her, she had made the fair fun again.

Over the past two hours they had been on almost all of the adult rides at the fair, as well as a few of the children's ones just for a laugh. As they got into line for the ride Greg grasped the ring that was in his pocket, holding it in his hand, close to his side. When they began to inch closer Greg began shaking slightly.

"Umm Sara, I want to tell you something," he began.

"Okay, shoot," Sara said with a smile.

"When I was younger my Grandmother gathered my siblings and I. She gave us each a ring, saying that she wanted us to give them to someone who we consider a special part of our lives. My brother Andrew gave his to his wife, Jenny, as an anniversary present for the first year they were married. Mary, she gave hers to Kevin when they got married and he wears it on a chain around his neck. My other sister, Abby, had a really thick gold band. She had it split and refitted so that she and her husband John could use them as wedding bands." Greg told her as they walked towards one of the ride cars.

"What about you Greg? Who'd you give yours to?" Sara questioned as they climbed into the ride.

"No one yet, but – I would like to give it to someone. No, that's a lie really. Sara I- I want you to have mine. You're my _best_ friend. I'd really like for it to be a symbol of our friendship." Greg told Sara, handing her the ruby ring. The brunette looked down at it, tears in her eyes.

"Greg, she wanted you to give this to someone special in your life, I'm…I'm not exactly a 'special' person," Sara said weakly, fighting back the sob that was caught in her throat. Greg gently placed his right hand over her right, covering the ring as well while his left hand tilted her chin up so that he could look in her eyes.

"Sara, you're the most special and important person in my life." He said sincerely. Sara smiled softly as the tears cascaded down her face then.

"Thank you Greg, thank you so much," she choked, taking the ring and slipping into onto her finger. It was only then that Sara realized what she had done. She had put the ring on her left hand, on her ring finger. Her _wedding_ ring finger. Alarms went off in her head then, as did ones in Greg's head. As if on cue the ride's bell went off as it began rising off the ground.

'_Oh my God, why did Sara put the ring on that finger? Could she actually want us to be in a relationship as badly as I do? Could she actually love me as much as I love her? No, it's probably just a mistake; she'll most likely switch it over once the ride stops.' _Greg thought as the ride began to spin, gradually picking up speed.

'_What on Earth am I doing? What was I thinking? What did I put this ring on my left hand? It's not like its and engagement ring! You want it to be though, don't you? No! Well, no. I should switch it over to the other hand. But oh God…no, no, no! It feels so right on this hand! Told you. Oh all of this feels so right! Being here with Greg; being thought of as his wife; having his ring on my wedding ring finger. You're in love with him, admit it! Think about all those butterflies! Oh God…I am….I've fallen in love with Greg.' _Sara mentally panicked.

Within the first forty-five seconds of the ride the car jerked, causing Sara to slide over into Greg's side. He beamed at her affectionately, wrapping his arm around her waist again. Instantly those tell-tale butterflies appeared in Sara's stomach, confirming that she was indeed in love with him.

As the car rose higher into the air Sara could hear music coming from the grandstand. Even as she laughed she tried to listen to the lyrics, oddly entranced by them. All in all she was trying to distract herself from the fact that she was, for the third time that day, pressed up against Greg.

_**I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess**_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side   
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes 

The words of the song only caused more tears to form in Sara's eyes. She had been so depressed that morning, thinking that she would never be loved and that, when she died, she would easily be forgotten. Not though she felt so different. Greg cared deeply for her, maybe even loved her. Sara felt so lucky just to be with him at that moment.

Greg always made her laugh, and now, he made her feel loved, made her feel special. Hank and Grissom had ever cared about her enough to make her feel that way. Sara laughed out loud as the ride spun backwards. She grabbed onto Greg for support. He, in turn, tightened his grip on her, pulling her, if possible, closer than before, smiling down at her fondly as she gripped his sweater.

_**Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody   
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess **_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some just get lucky some times  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes  
I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky  
I'm not the kind of girl that you'd call lucky

The ride began to slow down, lowering the cars to the ground. Greg chuckled softly as Sara straightened up. The bars snapped open, allowing the people to exit the ride. No sooner had Greg helped Sara down she launched herself onto him, hugging him tightly. Greg instinctively wrapped his arms around her, taking in how good it felt. As they stood there Greg felt Sara shaking against him, as well as the dampness forming on his shoulder. He didn't know why, but Sara was crying.

'_Sara, you idiot! You're not even dating and yet you want to marry the man who's embrace you're wrapped in.'_ Sara thoughts. After a minute she pulled away from Greg, although she was reluctant to do so. She looked up at him with moist eyes, a stray tear falling down her cheek. Greg reached up and brushed it away with his thumb. Sara smiled, leaning up so that her lips were only an inch away from his ear.

"Thank you, for everything." She said before pulling away. Sara then took Greg's hand again, leading him through the crowd.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As they walked though the busy fairground they talked about work. How annoying Ecklie was and how emotionless Grissom could be. For the first time ever Greg realized that Sara really was over Grissom.

'_Thank God,'_ he thought.

"I think the last straw was with Adam Trent. I mean, he didn't give me a hug or even a pat on the shoulder. But you! I remember coming into the locker room, not saying a word but you knew there was something wrong. You actually sat me down and asked me what happened. I didn't want to break down you know, but when I did…you actually cared Greg, Grissom didn't. Why'd you react so differently? Why did you hug me and tell me that everything was going to be alright?" Sara asked, stopping. Greg swallowed and turned to her, never letting go of her hand.

"Because Sara, unlike Grissom, I care about you. It breaks my heart to see you so upset and I will do anything to make you happy. Well, almost anything, I can't kill Ecklie for you, sorry." Greg answered with a grin. Sara laughed and hugged him again.

'_How did I get so lucky to have someone like Greg in my life?'_ she pondered. When Sara backed away she noticed their surroundings, as did Greg, Greg chuckled lightly, blushing. Sara grinned.

"Oh come on then, let's go one it just for fun. Michelle basically did tell you to take me in the _Tunnel of Love_" Sara smiled, batting her eyelashes at him in mock seduction. Greg sighed contently.

"Alright, but we tell no one!" he said, agreeing to go on the ride. He laced his fingers with hers again before leading Sara towards the ride. As they walked Greg felt Sara's ring against his finger, the sensation making him want to grab her, kiss her, tell her how much he really loved her. He resisted though, not wanting to scare her. Little did he know, Sara wanted to do the same things to him. Once the tickets were given to the conduction Greg helped Sara into the boat. As he climbed in the conductor leaned over and whispered.

"You've got a really beautiful girl there mate, don't let her get away." Greg smiled giving the man a nod as the boat began moving. As the ride continued various romantic scenes and romance icons were lit up with red white and pink lights. Sara sighed contently, resting her head on Greg's shoulder. He grinned down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. Fountains shot water up and over their heads, causing Sara to laugh. On a whim Greg leaned over, pressing a kiss to Sara's temple. Sara instantaneously turned scarlet and melted into his arms.

'_He practically kissed me. His lips against my temple were so soft, it was so amazing. God, I just want to kiss him senseless. Then do it! I can't! I don't want to risk it! What if he doesn't love me? **You**, are an idiot. Give me 24 hours okay? I need to get a handle on all of this. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this ring. Fine Thank you.'_ Sara thought, reddening even more at the thought of kissing Greg.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mary and Kevin walked back to their car around ten. There were still tons of people at the fair but they thought it was probably best to head home. As they got to the parking lot they saw Greg and Sara sitting on the hood of the van, eating cotton candy. Mary grabbed Kevin, pulling him down with her behind another car.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Kevin inquired watching his wife pull out a camera from her backpack.

"They look soo cute together sitting on the car like that." Mary explained, putting the low light telephoto lens on her camera. Kevin looked up and over the car they were hiding behind, his gaze settling on the younger duo that was sharing the pink sugary fluff. Mary crouched by the hood of the car, snapping a few photos. As she did she saw Greg reach up and wipe some of the sugary goo from Sara's cheek with his finger; all the while she continuously snapped the camera. To her surprise Sara took Greg's finger, brought it to her mouth, and licked off the pink glucose.

"Please tell me you got a picture of that!" Kevin begged, now at his wife's side again.

"Oh yeah, I have about, hmm, four shots of it." Mary responded, putting the used film in her bag and replacing it with a new one. "Both of their auras were very ahem- you know, but yeah, very interesting." Mary sniggered depositing the camera back in her knapsack. Kevin jumped to his feet, shaking his head. He and Mary then walked over to the van, startling Greg and Sara who has just been gazing at each other since Sara has released Greg's finger.

"You guys ready to go?" Kevin queried. Greg coughed slightly, obviously trying to regain his voice.

"Umm yeah, let's go." He said, hopping down off the hood. He then turned around and helped Sara down. Kevin smiled before getting into the driver's seat but not before shooting his wife a glace. Mary grinned back at him, getting into the passenger's seat. Greg and Sara climbed into the back, pulling on their seatbelts. Kevin started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Forty-five minutes into the two hour drive Mary tuned back so see Greg leaning against the door, fast asleep. Sara, who was also in dreamland, was sprawled across Greg, her head resting on his chest.

"My God," Mary whispered. "Kev, they're sleeping on each other! It's so adorable!"

"Shh, keep it down Mare. Why don't you take a picture?" Kevin suggested. Mary beamed as she took out the camera again. She took half a dozen pictures before turning the device off.

"I think they're starting to get the hint." She sighed happily.

"What gives you that idea?" Kevin asked.

"Sara's wearing Greg's ring. On her _left_ hand," was Mary's reply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they finally got home it was around midnight. Greg awoke when Kevin turned off the engine. Sara however; remained fast asleep. Greg somehow managed to prop her up without waking her. Mary then helped him to get Sara out of her seatbelt.

"Do you want me to carry her upstairs?" Kevin questioned.

"No it's alright, I can do it." Greg responded as he got out of the van and jogged around to Mary's side where she was holding Sara up. Greg smiled, changing places with his older sister so that he could lift Sara out of the car. Sara stirred slightly, feeling the temperature change, but only enough to wrap her arms around Greg's neck. Kevin ran ahead, opening the garage door that led into the laundry room and then the kitchen. Mary shut the main garage door, kicking off her shoes and dropping her backpack in the closet once she was in the laundry room behind her brother.

"Greg," she called softly causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

"Make sure you take off her shoes and jacket so that she doesn't hurt herself on them while she sleeps." Mary instructed. Greg nodded before continuing on his way upstairs. When he got to Sara's room he kicked open the door. Once inside he somehow managed to pull the blankets back before lying her down on the mattress. He took off her jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair near the closet, before taking off her running shoes which were placed under the chair. By the time Greg turned around Sara was lying on her side, slightly awake.

"Mm, what time is it?" she inquired stifling a yawn.

"Late, you should go back to sleep." Greg told her. Sara closed her eyes again, sighing.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" she asked, causing Greg, who was pulling the covers up over her, to stop dead in his tracks. He swallowed and then exhaled. He leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Sara smiled softly. "Goodnight Greg," she yawned.

"Night," Greg replied, going to the door. "I love you Sara," he whispered, turning off the lights and closing the door. Sara lay in her bed, asleep and yet purely happy for the first time in years. Greg had kissed her three times that day, every time his lips coming closer to hers. She wondered, as she slept, if perhaps, by the time they went back to Vegas on Tuesday their relationship would be something more than it had been when she came out to New York. That and she wondered if they would kiss. She hoped they would.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: **There! Don't! Eep, that took a long time to type laughs I'm falling asleep here now. Oh well. Hope you all liked this chapter. It was fun to write (I wrote it in England over the Christmas holidays if you didn't know. On paper that is.) Next chapter we meet 2 new characters. More family members. Tee hee. Oh! I've been thinking of writing a bunch of stand alone fics about Greg and his family members. (Careers class is REALLY that boring) Let me know if you'd be interesting in reading them, if so I'll post one within the next 2 weeks.

Reviews are always loved. Same rewards as usual.

**_  
_**


	8. Pumpkin War

**_Author's Note: _**Okay, I know this has taken me a while but I've been swamped with projects and math homework. Essays are probably what have been killing me the most lately. (That and math mid-term studying) And writing other stories about Sandle and Greg's family etc (Not sure if I'm going to post them or not yet)

Nadikael means "bugger" in Estonian. And yes, Abby and Mary speak Estonian because they can. (Both John and Kevin have it in their heritage, so they taught their wives)

But yeah, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg was awoken by the obnoxious ringing of the doorbell. He groaned, hoisting himself out of the bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he snarled, pulling open his bedroom door and jogging down the hall, too lazy and tired to pull on a t-shirt. He opened the front door, the fall air causing him to shiver as he was only in pyjama pants. Abby, a brown haired woman with blonde streaks, stood next to her husband, John, on the porch, each of them holding a pumpkin.

"Greg! It's so good to see you!" Abby exclaimed, smiling at her older brother.

"Greg, who is it?" Sara asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso, her head resting on his bare shoulder which was riddled with small spider-web like scars from the lab explosion. Evidently, she was still half asleep. Abby looked at them curiously. Sara, who had changed into pyjamas during the night, was wearing pyjama pants and a white tank-top.

"Uh, Sara, this is my sister Abby and her husband John. Guys, this is Sara," Greg stuttered.

"We know. It's nice to meet you Sara." John said, smirking.

"Um, hi," Sara replied, dislodging herself from Greg.

"I don't see what the hell Mary was complaining about," Abby laughed, handing Greg the pumpkin she had been carrying.

"Err, what's this for?" Greg inquired.

"It's for the kids, we have tons. Kevin said they were talking about wanting to carve them for some reason unknown to me," Abby responded.

"Oh-kay," Greg said, still not sure what was going on. It was then that his eyes settled on Abby's bulging stomach. "Abby-" he began, not moving his gaze from the lump. Abby glanced down, a soft smile on her face.

"Surprise," she said.

"Oh my God! Congratulations! Do you know the gender? When are you due? Oh my God!" Greg scrambled.

"She's due in June and we're having a boy and a girl. Its twins," John laughed happily. Greg beamed, putting down the pumpkin and hugging his little sister.

"I'm so happy for you" he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Greg. Have you kissed her yet?" Abby asked; her voice exceptionally quiet.

"No! Well, not yet," was Greg's laughed response. Sara was standing back, obviously she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't be shy Sara! If you're not too scared of us you can feel free to consider us family," Abby smirked, giving Sara a warm hug. John just stood in the doorway, a bemused expression on his face.

"Wait a sec, Sara; do you know where everyone else is?" Greg asked suddenly.

"Umm, I'm guessing that they're at church?" Sara said, not really sure herself. Greg shrugged.

"Who cares? C'mon Gregg, get a shirt on and help John and I take these pumpkins out onto the back porch." Abby urged.

"Alright, alright. C'mon Sara, lets go get dressed," Greg said, heading for the stairs, Sara following him closely.

"That's an interesting proposal," John quipped to his wife. Abby laughed, shaking her head. That comment received a glare from Greg before he and Sara disappeared around the corner and into the upstairs hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kev, can you develop those pictures tonight? I took some screen captures of the video and I printed them out onto photo-paper. I used some of the filters too, like the black and white as well as the sepia; I think they looked better with them. Can you, you know, make the cotton candy ones back and white but leave the cotton candy pink? I think that would be really cute, not to mention how it would be artistically." Mary questioned as they pulled into the driveway.

"Mary, whose car is that?" Helen asked.

"Oh! That's Abby and John's truck! I guess they got here early," Mary smirked.

"Aunt Abby's here!" Clara squealed

"And Uncle John?" Cody added.

"Yes, they're here, probably in the backyard." Kevin answered. The minute the car stopped the three kids jumped out of the car, grabbing their mother's hand and dragging her to the backyard with them. Mary and her children ran around the side of the house to find Abby, John, Sara and Greg sitting on the back porch.

"Aunt Abby! Uncle John!" The three children yelled, racing over to them. Abby and John jumped up as the kids grabbed onto them. Greg laughed softly, gently grabbing onto Sara's hand.

"Abby! You little nadikael! You didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Mary scolded her younger sister.

"Sorry, we wanted to make sure I could carry the babies first. " Abby responded, embracing Mary warmly. Mary raised an eyebrow.

"They're having twins Mare," Greg piped up. If possible, Mary's expression became one of even more shock. Abby smiled broadly and shrugged. John laughed loudly as the kids tackled him into a pile of leaf filled bags.

Greg grinned devilishly, bolting out of his chair and grabbing Sara, tickling her again. Sara screamed in response, trying deftly to push him away. By that time Kevin, Helen and Christopher had rounded the side of the house. Kevin lifted the camera that was in his hand to eye level, snapping off a couple of pictures of Greg and Sara without them even noticing. Finally, Sara succeeded in grabbing Greg's hands, stopping his playful assault. The two of them were greeted with the amused smirks of Abby and Mary who stood, side by side, leaning against the porch railing. Instantly both Greg and Sara blushed and decided that their feet were very interesting.

"You were so right Mare, talk about unresolved!" Abby giggled, receiving a nod from her sister.

"Told you so," Mary confirmed earning a confused glare from Greg. "C'mon Abs, I want to show you some pictures before I start lunch," Mary continued before taking her sister's hand and leading her into the house. Greg looked questioningly at Sara, not quite sure what his sisters were talking about. Sara gave him a gap-toothed smile, unsure what to say. Little did she know, that simple smile made Greg's heart melt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dear God Mare! Those two act like kids! It's adorable!" Abby snickered as the two sisters entered the master bedroom.

"I know, you should have seen them last night! I thought I was going to die! Kev got some really cute shots though, as did I. He's going to develop them tonight. I told him to do different filters on them because I want to see which one suits each picture best, you know? I'm going to make Greg and Sara a photo album before they go back to Vegas on Tuesday." Mary explained.

"Ha! So, you and Kev are playing hidden camera? Gotta love that Mare. You best keep that camera handy for later. You never know that'll happen when you're carving pumpkins," was Abby's reply. Mary grinned.

"Look at these; I printed them off the computer this morning. They're screen captures from the video I took on Friday when Sara first got here," Mary said, handing Abby the stack of photos.

"Wow, would you look at that. There's so much chemistry between them. I mean, it seriously radiates off these photographs!" Abby gasped, flipping through the different photos. Mary smiled.

"I know," was all she said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the end of lunch the kids were practically going crazy.

"Hey, why don't we all go outside and care the pumpkins that Uncle John and I brought?" Abby suggested.

"Okay!" the kids chorused, running to get their jackets on. Mary thanked her sister wordlessly as she collected the dishes from the table.

"C'mon then!" Abby insisted, pulling at Greg's chair playfully. Greg chortled and stood up, glancing at Sara who had also risen to her feet.

"Mary, you and Kevin go outside, I'll take care of the dishes." Helen announced, putting the left over salad in the fridge.

"You sure Mum?" Mary questioned as Kevin went to get the cameras.

"Yes Mary, I'm sure. You go and take pictures of your kids. Not to mention the two love birds," Helen laughed quietly, shaking her head. Mary gave Helen a kiss on the cheek before smiling and heading out to the backyard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara sat Indian style on a blanket, wearing a pair of jeans and an old sweater that Mary had lent her. The partially carved pumpkin sat in front of her, its guts piled up in a large metal bowl. Greg sat across from her on the same blanket, a perplexed expression on his face. Out of no where a pumpkin seed, covered in orange goo, hit him in the forehead. Greg's eyes shot up, settling on Sara who sat innocently carving her pumpkin. Deviously he picked up some of the orange string, flicking it at her. It hit her on the cheek whit a prominent splat. Sara's jaw dropped as she gaped at Greg.

"Oh-ho, you're in for it now!" Sara laughed, grabbing a handful of the pumpkin innards and whipping them at Greg, He chucked throwing some back at her. Within seconds they were in an all out pumpkin guts war; neither of them realizing that they were being video taped and photographed. Abby smirked; Greg had no idea that she was the one who had flicked the first seed.

"Hey Abs, whatever you want for your baby-shower present, I'll buy it." Mary whispered.

"Oh good, buy me two cherry-wood cribs," Abby replied.

"Deal, just tell me the style you want alright? I totally owe you for this 'display'" Mary answered, snapping a few more pictures. By the time Greg and Sara ran out of pumpkin guts, they were both covered in the vile substance. Kevin shook his head.

"Greg, go use the shower downstairs. Sara, you can use the upstairs bath. Dinner will be…oh I'm not sure, just go get cleaned up." He snickered. Greg and Sara nodded and headed into the house, looking like two children that had just gotten scolded by their parents.

"Did you have fun taping that Kev?" John questioned.

"I did indeed. I'll burn you a copy of the DVD," Kevin responded.

"Damn straight!" John laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After dinner and watching 'Lady and the Tramp' Clara, Cody and Michelle were again put to bed by Greg and Sara. Once that task was completed the eight adults were left to watch TV. Around 9:30 pm Christopher and Helen went to bed, followed by John and Abby at 10. Kevin excused himself then as well, so as to go develop the pictures. Mary, Sara and Greg remained, the three of them watching 'Raiders of the Lost Arc'. By 11 pm the three of them headed upstairs. Mary stopped suddenly at the top, a perplexed look on her face. Just as she did so a crash of thunder sounded.

"Storm. I better go turn off the computer. You two get along to bed. I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight." Mary rushed, bolting back down the stairs, past Sara. Greg shrugged as she and Sara continued down the hall to their rooms. Greg turned to Sara before opening his bedroom door.

"Goodnight Sara. Remember, if you need _anything _just ask," he said.

"I promise that I won't forget. Night Greg, sweet dreams." Sara responded, entering her room and closing the door. She flicked on the light and walked over to the bed, flopping down on the mattress.

'_Damnit, I didn't even get a kiss on the forehead today. Why didn't I ask for a goodnight kiss again? And now there's a storm…Great' _Sara mentally grimaced as she changed into a t-shirt and pyjama pants. She stood up, pulled the blankets back and walked to the door, switching off the lights. As Sara lay down another crack of thunder sounded, making her jump slightly.

"I _hate_ storms," she murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: **Alright, I know that was a short chapter compared to the last one but the thing is, I need the next scene in the next chapter. That and I think this a good place to leave it for right now. Yep, that's my opinion. Basically in the next chapter things are gonna start to ahem move forwards more. Plus there's a really cute little saying thing that I know people will laugh at. It came from an actual incident (not the same sort of thing though) that involved Michelle (my friend) and her younger sister. It also kinda reminds me of my friend Alessandra because of her lack of a certain knowledge. Anyways I'm gonna shut up for now.

Please review and I shall give you huggles, cupcakes and if you really want it you may have a kiss too.


	9. Midnight Storms

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own the character that I created, not the ones that are in the actually CSI show, I'm just borrowing them for a little while….well, if I had my way, a bit longer than a little while.

**_Author's Note: _**Alright, I know this has taken like; forever, but I've been really busy working on helping with the production of "_Les Miserable" _at school. Our first REAL performance is tomorrow (Thursday April 20th) so everything is uberly hectic. This is probably the only spare time I'm going to have until May. Yikes. (Cept for the 3 hours I spent earlier watching "House of Frankenstein") Anyways, on with the show! Er, chapter! (Too much stage managing in my brain…XD)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_The wind had never been that loud before. The trees were crashing into the side of house, scraping against the bricks and causing horrible noises to echo throughout the house. She had always been afraid of storms ever since she was a little girl they frightened her. However; on this particular night she was more scared of the noises that were coming from inside the house. _

_The young girl scrambled from her bed as the thunder crashed outside, running to her parent's room in hopes of some form of comfort, knowing quite well that the chances of her receiving any were slim to none. As she opened the door to her parent's room she realized how loud they were screaming at each other. _

_The lights flickered, glistening against the cool sharp steel of the knife her mother was holding. _

"_Momma?" She asked, scared. Before she could say anything else her mother took the knife and plunged it five times into her father's stomach, the crimson blood falling from the wounds and onto the peach coloured carpet. The girl's eyes widened and she screamed. Screamed as loud as her young lungs would allow her. _

_The only problem was, no one heard her, all they heard was the sound of the wind and rain pounding down against their houses. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara awoke as the trees scratched loudly against the brick farm house. The wind wailed outside, causing her to pull the covers up and over her head. She _hated_ the wind. A particularly loud gust broke a tree branch, sending it crashing to the ground. Sara shivered involuntarily, trying to ignore the sounds. Somehow; the wind rain and thunder combined to sounds as if someone outside was screaming. Screaming for their life. That was all it took.

Sara leapt from the bed, throwing her door open. Within a second she opened Greg's, flinging it closed behind her as she darted across the room, jumping on the bed and grabbing onto Greg. The minute Greg had heard his door open he has awoken. He felt Sara clutching at him, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, Sara? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, somehow gathering her shaking body into his arms.

"It's stupid," Sara mumbled, continuing to cry.

"No it's not. Come on Hunny, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. I won't think it's stupid," Greg urged, stroking her hair.

"The…the wind. I _hate_ the wind, it terrifies me," Sara confessed, burying her face in the crook of his neck, Greg was confused.

"Why are you afraid of the wind?" he inquired.

"My…my…father was…murdered during a wind storm….and no one heard me screaming, nor him….because….because the wind was too loud," she said quietly. Greg's eyes softened, his grip on her tightening slightly as another gust of wind whipped around the house.

"Oh Hunny, I'm so sorry. Do you want to stay in here with me or go back to your own room?" Greg asked, still holding Sara close to him as her sobbing subsided.

"Can…can I stay here…with you?" she asked in a whimper, lifting her head so that she could look into Greg's eyes.

"Of course you can," Greg answered, manoeuvring the covers so that Sara could crawl under them. She willingly did so, snuggling close to him. The wind howled and Sara squealed in panic, grasping onto him again. "Do you want to know what scares me?" Greg asked, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly.

"You're afraid of fire," Sara whispered sheepishly.

"I mean besides that."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm afraid of going out to the barn in the backyard by myself." Greg responded. Sara looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep, Mary's barn has always frightened me. It's dark, deserted and smells weird. I think it's from the decomposing hay or something," Greg smiled, feeling Sara's body beginning to relax.

"I never would have guessed that you'd be someone who'd be afraid of a barn," she chuckled, resting her head on Greg's shoulder. "Can we stay up and talk? Please? I'm afraid of what I might dream," Sara asked quietly. Greg glanced over at the clock which read 2:43 am. He smiled.

"Sure we can Sar, anything for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Do you remember when the lab blew up?" Sara asked. Greg laughed hollowly.

"How could I forget?" he questioned, shifting his t-shirt slightly so that she could see some of the faint scars that riddled his shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm so sorry," Sara said.

"It's alright," Greg responded.

"Anyways, I remember how scared I was, I didn't even know what was happening. Then I saw you, lying there in the debris, covered in burns and cuts from the explosion. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. We were already friends back then and now, oh, I don't know…" Sara said, looking out the window where the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet. The wind storm has died down around 4:30 but Greg and Sara had continued talking.

"Remember when we were talking about the whole Adam Trent ordeal? When you told me what that bastard did, the way he held you with that pottery digging into your neck, I felt faint. I have never been that scared in my life! When I saw how close I had come to losing you, God Sara!" Greg rushed, choking back a sob. "I'd die if I lost you," he whispered. Sara shifted her eyes to look at his face.

"I thought you-" Sara began.

"I was so scared-" Greg started.

"I love you!" they said in unison. Sara and Greg just sat there, staring at each other for nearly a minute before Greg lifted a hand to Sara's cheek.

"I love you Sara Sidle," Greg said, his eyes never leaving hers. Tears sprung to Sara's eyes as he said that, his thumb stroking her cheek softly.

"And I love you Gregory Sanders," Sara replied as the salty liquid escaped her eyes and slid down her face. Greg shifted his weight so that he was on his knees, Sara in front of him. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. Sara wrapped her arms around Greg's neck, deepening the kiss. A minute later they pulled apart, glazed looks on their faced. Greg smiled broadly and before he knew it he and Sara were locked in another kiss.

'_This is heaven, I'm kissing the woman I've been in love with for years and she loves me back!'_ Greg thought as he continued to kiss Sara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Michelle ran down the hall and pushed Greg's door open.

"Uncle Greg, wake up! It's turkey day!" She squealed, her eyes only then settling on Greg and Sara. Greg had one hand on each side of Sara, helping to prop himself up. Sara's arms were still wrapped around his neck. Michelle's eyes grew wide when she saw them. She instantly turned and ran out of the room, straight to her parent's bedroom.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Michelle screamed. Mary jerked herself out of her dream world, sitting up and looking at her youngest daughter who was climbing onto the bed.

"Michelle, what is it? It's 5:45 in the morning Hunny," Mary muttered while yawning.

"Mommy, Uncle Greg and Miss Sara are having sex!" Michelle panicked, her arms flailing around. Mary's eyes shot open.

"Stay here with Daddy please," Mary snarled.

"Okay," Michelle replied, climbing across the bed and onto Kevin's stomach, waking him up as well. Mary then slid out of the bed before storming down the dark hallway.

"Gregory Sanders! I don't – huh?" Mary stammered. She stood in the doorway of Greg's bedroom, staring at the bed. Greg and Sara were both fully clothed; having only been kissing. "I uhh…ahem, sorry. Michelle said, well, she said you two were having sex. I was going to say to at least lock the door but I guess I had bad information." Greg and Sara looked at each other, having halted their lip lock, and burst out laughing. Mary shook her head, covering her eyes.

"I think I best go and delicately try to delicately explain what sex is to my daughter," she said taking her leave from the room and closing the door behind her. Sara yawned then, closing her eyes. Greg smirked and lay down.

"C'mon love, why don't we try and sleep a little bit before breakfast?" he suggested.

"Sounds good: Sara agreed, lying down next to him on her side. Greg spooned up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you," Sara said calmly.

"Love you too," Greg replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Morning Abs," Mary smiled sleepily. She was sitting at the kitchen counter, working on her laptop.

"You're up early," Abby commented, getting some orange juice from the fridge.

"Mm, the joys of having kids. Michelle woke me up at quarter to six this morning." Mary yawned, picking up her coffee.

"Why'd she do that?" the pregnant woman inquired, sitting down across from her older sister.

"She went to wake Greg up and tell him that it's Thanksgiving and she found him and Sara on the bed, making out. So, she runs down the hall to my room, bursts in and tells me that 'Uncle Greg and Miss Sara are having sex!' So, I run down there, planning to yell at Greg for not locking the door and all they're doing is kissing. _Then _I had to go and explain to Michelle that sex isn't just kissing, like her Uncle Greg was doing. I mean seriously Abs, what do you tell a four year old? So I told her sex was when a man and a woman are kissing with no clothes on." Mary told the younger woman, running a hand through her wavy sandy-blonde hair. Abby laughed, struggling not to spit out her juice.

"But Greg _finally _kissed Sara!" Abby eventually managed.

"Yep. I'm guessing they finally exchanged their feelings with one another. I've never felt Greg's aura that happy before. Oh! Before I forget, I noticed one other thing." Mary said, a smile playing on her lips. Abby cocked her head to one side.

"Well? Care to share that information with me?" she asked.

"Sara's still wearing Greg's ring. It's also still on her _left _hand." Mary answered. Abby chuckled.

"Well then! My guess is that they'll be engaged by Easter at this rate!" Mary shook her head.

"You've always been the optimist Abs, I just hope you're right." Mary said, passing her sister the photos she and Kevin had printed the night before. "Are you gonna stay up with me tonight to work on the photo album?" she inquired.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Mare," Abby responded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N – _**Okay, I know it's short but that's all I have time to type tonight seeing as its 10:45 and I need to go to bed so that I can survive my classes tomorrow. sigh Hope you all liked it and if you did, please review? They make me soo happy and they really do help me to get through the days which are long and evil Thank you all for reading!

Huggles and kisses!


	10. The Talk and Sisterly Love

**_Author's Note: _**Whoa, it's been a long time since I've had the privilege to type any of this fic up. Sorry! I've been swamped down with homework since Les Mis ended and then I had a bunch of tests at the doctor this week, along with four baby birds to take care of so I've had basically no time to type. Except in tech class but I was writing _Mosaiks of the Heart _in that class. XD ANYWAYS here's the next chapter, hope you call enjoy it!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By 10 am everyone was up, save for Greg and Sara, who Kevin sent Clara to wake up. Helen was already in the kitchen, cooking supper which wouldn't be until 4 pm. Andrew and Jenny were arriving around noon but already Mary and Abby were anticipating the arrival of their sister-in-law.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Andrew! Jenny! It's great to see you! Heya kids!" Kevin exclaimed inviting his brother and sister-in-law into the house along with their four children Katie, Benji, Jeff and Nina. They exchanged warm greetings before the kids ran off to find their cousins who were out in the backyard with their grandfather.

"How are you Kevin?" Andrew asked, smiling.

"I'm great thanks, a bit tired out though, Michelle had a little misunderstanding with her uncle this morning and of course she woke Mary and me up," Kevin replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh? What was it about?" Jenny questioned, putting her coat and purse in the closet.

"About sex, don't ask me, Mary was the one that handled it. Went charging down the hall, thinking about murdering Greg and then all she found was him and Sara kissing. I think we need to explain things to our daughter more clearly." Kevin answered. Jenny laughed.

"Sara? Like, the woman he was telling Andrew about last Christmas?" she inquired.

"The one and only. It's pretty cute. She showed up on Friday afternoon to give him his cell phone which he forgot in Vegas and of course Mare and I insisted she stayed for the weekend. He gave her his ring too Andrew, like the one you gave Jenny, and Sara hasn't taken it off her _left_ hand since. They're totally head over heels for each other." Kevin explained as they walked into the kitchen where Mary and Abby were talking and going through something on Mary's computer.

"Andrew! Jenny!" the Sanders sisters grinned, getting up to give them both a hug.

"Heard about your little ordeal from Kev, how ya doin Mare? Scarred for life?" Andrew teased. Mary rolled her eyes.

"You know, I have seen you, Abby and Greg kiss other people before. I'm 37 Andrew, I think I know what sex and stuff is by now." Mary countered. She was about to say something else when Greg and Sara entered the kitchen.

"Hey Andrew, Jenny. This is Sara. Sara, this is my brother Andrew and his wife Jenny," Greg said.

"Nice to meet you," Sara smiled timidly. Before she could do anything Jenny had her arms wrapped around the brunette, hugging her.

"Finally we get to meet you Sara. Greg wouldn't shut up about you last Christmas. Kept saying how you were his mentor for the field and everything, along with how he-" Andrew started, only to be cut off by both Kevin and Mary covering his mouth. Sara raised an eyebrow at a blushing Greg.

"Ignore Andrew; he's a bit of a blabber mouth. Now Hunny, why don't you go say hello to your father and mother, I think they're out back with the kids," Jenny glared, causing her husband to nod and head out the door onto the back porch. Jenny looked at her sisters-in-law and the three of them laughed. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Shut up all three of you, _please_," he muttered. Unfortunately for him that only caused the three of them to laugh even harder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Around one in the afternoon the eight adults, save for Christopher and Helen, separated into two groups.

"Greg, c'mon, we're going into the lounge! I don't want Benji to try and get me to eat dirt again," Andrew called as he and John went off, Greg trailing behind them.

"Well Mare, we're off for now. I think it's time we give Greg "_The Talk_"" Kevin snickered. Mary's eyes grew wise.

"Oh no! Not _The Talk!_ Anything but that! Please, spare my baby brother from that terrifying fate!" Mary begged, feigning mock horror. Kevin smiled, giving her a quick kiss before heading into the lounge.

"Mary, what was Kevin talking about?" Sara questioned as she and the three other women went into the living room.

"Never mind Sara, trust me, you don't want to know," Mary replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright Greg, we need to have a chat with you," Andrew began. Greg just nodded, setting himself more comfortably on the couch.

"Yes, it's very important that we figure out what your intentions are. Are you planning on marrying Sara?" John asked. Greg looked at his brother-in-law, an expression of confusion on his young face.

'_Only if she'll have me. I love her and as far as I can tell she loves me, but I don't want to take it too fast. I know you can hear this Kevin, so there's your answer. I'm not repeating it aloud.'_ Greg thought. "Do you really need to ask me this? I mean, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?" he said to the other three.

"You're right Greg; it is pretty stupid for us to ask that. You gonna move in together before you're married? If you're planning on getting married that is," Kevin inquired, quickly covering himself.

"Ah! Guys, come on! I have no idea about any of this stuff. Sara and I want to take things at our own pace and see where we end up. But I'll tell you this, I love Sara and I would give up everything for her, no matter what." Greg said, causing the other men to nod, smiling at one another. Evidently, Greg had passed their little test.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara sat on the couch next to Abby while Mary shuffled through a bookcase, Jenny at her side.

"What are they looking for?" Sara asked Abby, her voice no more than a whisper.

"Photo albums. We look at them every Thanks Giving. Jenny says it reminds us of all that we have to be thankful for. And it allows us to remember all those who aren't with us anymore. I think the most fun are the wedding albums. Mary has one of them for each of us. They're pretty awesome, she took most of the pictures and she writes all these weird and funny comments under each one." Abby giggled, rambling slightly. Sara couldn't help but laugh. Abby and Greg were quite similar to one another, especially with their habit of sometimes continuously talking about one subject.

'_I wonder how Grissom would fare if I locked him in a closet with Greg and Abby. He'd probably commit suicide,'_ Sara thought.

"Here we go!" Mary announced, pulling a box out of the bookcase cupboard. She then walked over to the couch, sitting down between Abby and Sara. Jenny sat on the arm of the couch next to Abby. Mary pulled out a set of four albums, each a different shade of purple, the top one being the darkest and the last been almost white.

"Jenny, you're up first," Abby teased. Jenny smiled, her eyes focused on Mary who had opened the album. Sara gazed down at the pictures which were of Andrew and Jenny's wedding.

Over the next hour the four women went through the albums until only the extremely light coloured one remained. It remained on Mary's lap, a calligraphy pen in her right hand. She seemingly was fighting with something in her head until Abby stole the pen, muttering something under her breath as she got up and went to find more albums with Jenny.

"Aren't we going to look at this one?" Sara asked, pointed at the pale book.

"We could Sara, but it would be excessively boring. It's all blank," Mary replied.

"Why's that?"

"This album is for when Greg gets married. I'm just hoping that I can fill it out before I'm too old to hold a pen!"

"Oh…" Sara said quietly, the only thing going through her mind by then being the thought of marrying Greg. She instantly blushed, not even sure if Greg wanted to marry her. Abby glanced back at that point, noticing Sara's colouring.

"Oh, Sara, are we thinking about marriage?" she asked.

"I…uh…no!" Sara stammered.

"Oh my God, you are! Aww!" Jenny chuckled, easily reading through Sara's flimsy lie.

"Okay, okay, yes, I was thinking about marriage. But that's all I was doing, just thinking about the general concept! Not marrying Greg, we haven't even discussed the dating concept yet. Hell, screw the dating concept, I'd rather talk about marriage," Sara rushed, leaning back against the couch cushions. Mary smiled softly.

"Do you want to marry my brother?" the blonde asked calmly so that only Sara could hear her. Sara nodded, a few tears in her eyes.

"Yes Mary, I do want to, I really do." Sara said.

"Don't be afraid of rejection Sara, I know Greg loves you with all his heart. He has for five and a half years," Mary informed the brunette. Sara looked shocked.

'_Could Greg really want to marry me?'_ she wondered. Out of no where Kevin opened the door, poking his head into the room.

"Yes Sara, he really does," was all he said before leaving again.

"Oh my God," Sara exclaimed with a laugh, hiding her face in her hands, realizing that Kevin had read her thoughts.

"Hey Mare, what's this?" Jenny inquired, holding up a blue photo album.

"My God," Mary and Abby said in synchronization. Abby and Jenny came back to the couch, giving the book to Mary who willingly opened it. Various picture of the four Sanders children looked back at them. On the third page there was an 8x10 photograph of them. Andrew was playing a piano, Greg the violin. A young Abby held a microphone and Mary was clutching a flute.

"What's this picture from?" Jenny questioned.

"We used to play at some of the church services. They had us pose for a poster once because we participated in a benefit concert. I completely forgot that I still had a copy of this: Mary explained.

"Andrew never said anything about this," Jenny frowned.

"He probably forgot Jen, I know I did." Abby confessed.

"Do you have any of this stuff here? Instruments I mean," Sara asked.

"Yeah, I have all our stuff I think. I still play the flute and I think Greg still messes around with a violin from time to time. Well, I know he owns one anyways. As for Andrew, well Jen? Does he still play the piano?" Mary answered one question, posing another.

"You know he does Mary! You still sing, right Abby?" Jenny smirked. Abby laughed, nodding.

"Why don't you play for us after supper?" Sara suggested.

"Aw, what the hell, let's do it. Clara and Katie can go find my flute and Greg's old violin from the basement. I think the sheet music is probably in the same cupboard," Mary said, continuing to flip through the photos.

"So, um, Mare, Jen, is giving birth really the most painful thing you can ever go through?" Abby asked.

"You remember when I had appendicitis the year before I went to university? Well, that was more painful than giving birth if you ask me," Mary explained, making her sister laugh.

"Okay, just checking. God, I can't believe I'm pregnant! John and I have only been married for a year and a half!" Abby muttered, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. Sara inhaled deeply.

"Abby, what does it feel like? Being pregnant I mean," she questioned. Abby turned her hazel eyes on the female CSI, a smile playing on her lips.

"It's amazing Sara. To feel a life growing inside of you, to feel the first little flutters when the baby starts kicking. There's nothing else on the face of this planet that gives you such an amazing sensation." Abby grinned, a sparkle in her eyes. Sara beamed, her eyes settling on her hands.

Suddenly Abby burst out laughing, pointing at one of the pictures which was of a young boy of about five wearing a skirt and a woman's bra, both far too big for him.

"Who took this picture?" the pregnant woman managed to ask between giggled.

"That would be me. I actually remember taking this. Andrew had dressed Greg like that and then he told me to take a picture. The things we got up to as kids," Mary sighed.

"What's Greg!" Sara questioned in astonishment.

"Yep, that's Greggo alright," Abby responded. By then Sara was crying with laughter, clutching at her sides.

"Mary, if I ever need black-mail material I'm calling you," she gasped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, wow, this is short, I know, but I am literally knee deep in civics projects right now. Not fun. Stupid Ontario school system. Promise that I'll try to update it again soon (Next week or so maybe) Thursday is the Finale of Season Six so yeah, after that big ordeal (I'm having a party) then I'll most likely be back to being able to type more regularly. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Comments will receive a cake of their choice. Yes, a whole cake. 


	11. Messages in Pasta Sauce

**_Author's Note:_** Well, I'm sitting at home, sick with a horrible cold and popping cough drops when I thought "Hey, cough drops are like CSI! Ha – wait, I should type something rather than sitting in my bed and staring at my ceiling." So here I am, typing while I cough my head off. Oh well. :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time that dinner was announced Greg was just happy to get away from his older brother's constant questions. On the other hand, Sara had been having a blast with the other women. She had also acquired quite a large amount of blackmail that she could use on Greg is she ever needed to. Not to mention the few pictures Mary had given her of Greg as a child.

When everyone was seated at there were seventeen people at the table. Mary, Abby and Sara ate pasta and salad while the others are turkey, stuffing and other traditional Thanks Giving foods.

"Clara, after dinner could you and Katie please go and get the box of musical paraphernalia from the storage room?" Mary asked.

"Sure," the two girls replied in synchronization.

"Greg, Andrew, we're going to plat something for everyone later. Just thought I'd let you know," Abby smirked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you play the violin?" Sara asked Greg quietly.

"I don't know, it never seemed relevant really. Besides, it would be kinda weird for me to change from Manson to classical music when we're at work. Why'd you ask Sar? Do you want me to serenade you when we solve a case?" Greg joked, holding her hand under the table.

"Maybe," Sara responded, glancing sideways at him, a smile playing at her lips. Greg grinned back at her and leaned over, taking her knife and writing a message in the extra pasta sauce that occupied part of her plate. Moving back he allowed Sara to see what he had written. It said

'_Sara, I love you'_

Sara took the knife from him and wrote:

'_I love you too Greg'_

Greg smiled at her, squeezing her hand as Sara quickly covered the message before any of the others saw it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Clara, what's this?" Katie inquired, holding up a Christmas decoration of a false plant.

"Mistletoe!" Clara laughed to her cousin.

"Oh my gosh, really? Do you think she should tie it to a stick and hold it about Uncle Greg and Miss Sara?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Yes! You find a stick and some string while I look for the music box." Clara instructed, still rummaging through boxes. '_Dad, tell Mom to get the camera, Katie and I found mistletoe,'_ Clara thought, hoping her father would get the message.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom! We found the music box!" Clara called, coming into the dining room, the box in her arms. Katie stood just outside the doorway, hiding the stick behind her back.

"Alright, thanks girls. Let's all go into the living room." Mary said, standing up. Greg stood as well before gently pulling out Sara's chair for her. Mary hurried out of the room ahead of them, seemingly on a mission. Greg walked behind Sara, a hand on the small of her back. Without warning Katie jumped in front of them, holding the mistletoe above their heads. Nora and Michelle stood in the hallway between Mary and Abby.

"Uncle Greg!" Nora giggled. Mary glanced down at Michelle, hoping that the four year old would remember their "little talk" from earlier.

"You have to kiss Miss Sara!" Michelle exclaimed, laughing. Both Greg and Sara blushed.

"You heard your niece Greg, and it is tradition. Go ahead," Sara grinned, a devilish look in her eyes. Greg smirked back at her.

"Alright then," he said, grabbing Sara around the waist, dipping her slightly before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Sara instantly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mary snapped the camera a couple times, taking pictures of the passionate actions of the two CSIs.

When they finally broke apart from the kiss they were greeted by the amused expressions of the adults, squeaks from Clara and Katie, disgusted sounds from Cody, Benji and Jeff, and the sight of Mary rewinding the film in her camera.

"Nice show guys," Abby quipped causing both Greg and Sara to blush a deep crimson.

"Alright children, break it up." Andrew instructed, coming back out of the living room. Mary smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say Andrew, it was just too cute," she answered, disappearing through the doorway, followed closely by the "audience" as well as Greg and Sara.

"Those two…" Andrew muttered, thinking of his sisters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara, along with the others, clapped at the four Sanders children finished their performance of "1000 Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Several times during the song when the lyrics had been particularly meaningful, Greg had looked up and met Sara's eyes. She had been shocked; there was such passion and love in his gaze. She could feel her stomach doing flops, like the ones Mary had been performing on Saturday. She felt amazing though, having never experienced such feels of love and adoration before. Once Greg put down his violin he walked over to Sara who warmly embraced him.

"I would, without hesitation, walk a thousand miles just to hold you in my arms," he whispered to her. Tears formed in Sara's eyes and she tightened her grip on him.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," Greg responded, kissing the crown of her head. Greg nearly jumped when a camera flash went off. Both he and Sara looked over to find Kevin holding his digital camera.

"Kevin!" they laughed.

"The wife made me do it!" Kevin joked pointing at Mary who just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, that reminds me. Time for the yearly pictures, everyone down to the studio." Sara looked over at Greg, questions in her eyes.

"Tradition. We take pictures of the entire family every Thanks Giving," he replied.

"Oh," Sara said as everyone headed out of the room and towards the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** Okay I cannot type anymore because of my coughing fits. I promise I'll update again as soon as I'm able to breathe properly. I'm hoping to have this entire story finished by the end of the month because I'm going away for part of the summer. Who knows though, it depends on exams and projects.

Hope you all liked it!

Reviews get a 3 course meal of whatever they want.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Standing Up to Christopher

**_Author's Note:_** Okay, I was totally writing this as school because, well, I was in tech class and I literally am done EVERYTHING that the course has in it, save for my final exam but that isn't until Monday-Wednesday. I hope I don't fail…ANYWAYS now I'm finishing it at home at like 1 am on a Sunday morning. Um, chapter…what are we up to now? 12? Yes, indeed, this is chapter twelve. Um, no real references behind it save for the fact I was taking pictures of my English teacher and my friend on Thursday at lunch. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now so on with the chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg was watching Sara out of the corner of his eye as he gazed at the scene in front of him. Mary and Kevin were bustling around, setting up a camera, some chairs and back drops. Kevin was measuring the height of the tripod as Mary told Helen to sit in the chair Christopher to stand behind her, his left hand on her left shoulder.

Greg knew what to expect but he wasn't exactly sure how Sara was going to react to things. Mary and Kevin always took a picture of each couple in the family, then one of each individual family, the sets of children and then a few shots of the entire group. What he was really worried about was whether or not Mary was going to take an individual shot of him and Sara.

"Okay, hold that!" Kevin's voice said, interrupting Greg's thoughts. Kevin snapped the camera, the flash bouncing off the back drop and making the room seem brighter than it was usually.

"Alright, that's good. Andrew, Jenny, you're up next." Mary announced, checking the camera's digital output on her lap top. Sure, the camera was connected to the computer for digital photos, but there was a film inside it as well, capturing everything in a more solid state. Greg observed his older sister putting their brother and his wife into position.

"Greg, are you okay? You seem pensive," Sara whispered, taking his hand into her own.

"I'm fine Sar, just not sure what to expect this year, you see, I've never really had anyone here with me. So basically, I'm not sure what I should expect," Greg confessed, finally shifting his gaze from Andrew and Jenny over to Sara.

"Greg, its going be fine, stop worrying about it," Sara said, kissing him softly on the cheek. Greg smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist affectionately. Sara leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. Mary glanced back then, smiling at them before turning around and barking something at Andrew for making faces at her behind her back.

"Uncle Greg, can you pick me up?" Michelle asked, pulling at his pant leg.

"Why do you wanna be picked up Michelle?" Greg inquired to his niece.

"Because, I wanna give you and Miss Sara a hug!" Michelle answered with a smile. Greg grinned down at her before bending over and scooping her up in his arms. Michelle giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck before turning in his arms and grabbing onto Sara.

Greg couldn't get over how affectionate Sara was with his niece. She easily took the four year old from his arms, hugging the child back. She was going to be a great mother, despite what she most likely thought.

"Miss Sara," Michelle said quietly.

"Yes Michelle?" Sara said.

"Can you please marry Uncle Greg? He really loves you." Michelle said, causing Sara to become slightly dumbfounded.

"I know he does Hunny, and I love him too but marriage takes some time, I'm afraid I can't give you a _definite_ answer right now. Your Uncle Greg and I will have to talk about it when we get back to Las Vegas, but it is definitely something that will be talked about pretty soon," Sara told the girl.

"Okay," Michelle agreed as Sara put her back down on the floor so that she could go join her brother and sister for their photo. Within two minutes Kevin was taking both Greg and Sara by the arm and leading them over to the photo area.

"Greg, you sit in the chair and Sara, could you please sit on his lap?" Kevin asked, smirking at how his wife was struggling not to laugh behind him.

"Uh, okay," Greg agreed, sitting down on the wooden chair and pulling Sara down onto his lap.

'_Kevin, you are the BEST husband in the world. Mina __armastama sa.'_ Mary spoke in her mind, causing Kevin to mouth: "Mina armastama sa ka" back at her.

He then walked behind the camera and snapped the picture of Greg and Sara. "Thanks guys. Alright then; everyone, time for the entire family shot." Kevin announced. Sara was about to walk away from them when Abby grabbed her arm.

"Sara, you're part of the family now, whether you want to be or not. You're not getting out of this picture!" the pregnant woman said. Sara blushed slightly before being put into position by Mary.

"Alright, as usual about five shots are on the timer so please try not to move around too much and do smile Andrew, last year you didn't." Mary rambled, setting the timer on the camera before jogging over to the group and sliding up beside Kevin. Greg wrapped his arms around Sara's waist, kissing her neck softly.

"I love you Sara," he whispered in her ear. Sara smiled, putting her hands over top of his on her waist. A few seconds later the first camera flash went off. Michelle giggled, moving a bit so that she was in a different position on her grandmother's lap. Sara smiled at it, leaning more into Greg's chest as the second flash went off.

By the time the forth went off Sara was getting fidgety. She wanted to just turn around and kiss Greg but he beat her to it. Leaning over her one shoulder and turning her body slightly with his hands he positioned her so that he could lean over and kiss her softly on the lips. Sara closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to plummet as the sensation took over her. They were both startled however; by the flash of the camera, having captured their kiss in its memory. Sara blushed as they pulled apart, not quite sure how she felt about Greg's sister keeping that in some photo album to pull out at random intervals.

"Stop worrying about it Sar, Mary knows what she's doing and I know she'll probably go all mushy when she sees it," Greg whispered to her.

"Oh? And do you read minds now too Greg?" Sara questioned, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Maybe," Greg answered, kissing her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time it was 9:45 Andrew and Jenny decided it was time to head home, mainly because three out of their four children had fallen asleep on the couches or floor in the living room while watching _Robin Hood_. They bid everyone goodbye and goodnight before enlisting in Kevin's help in order to get the kids out to the car.

"This is one of my favorite _Disney_ movies," Sara muttered, her head on Greg's shoulder. She was sitting on his lap in one of the arm chairs seeing as up until five minutes before the couches has been filled with children.

"Really? It's always been my favourite. It's got adventure but romance too, and don't you dare go back to work and tell the others that I like romance in movies," Greg said.

"Well, don't you two look comfy? C'mon kids, time for bed, you've got school tomorrow and I'm not letting you stay home because I have to take Uncle Greg and Miss Sara to the airport and I'm not letting you tag along." Mary said loudly enough that it got her elder daughter and her son's attention. Michelle was curled up in the other arm chair, having fallen asleep nearly an hour before.

"Mom, please can I come with you?" Clara begged, a pout forming on her face.

"No Clara, you have to go to school, so do you Cody. So come on, go get your pyjamas on." Mary urged, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the television and turning it off.

"You guys can finish watching it when they're upstairs if you want," she whispered as she passed Sara and Greg.

"Mary, do you mind if I put Michelle to bed?" Sara asked suddenly, sitting up straight. Mary looked at the brunette CSI inquisitively.

"Of course I don't mind Sara," she said after a second. Sara smiled at her, standing up before lifting Michelle up off the chair.

"Want me to help you?" Greg questioned. Sara nodded, heading for the stairs.

"Ta juba on tooma teispoolsus arvamus et ta tahtma uks perekond...interesting," Mary murmured, causing Greg to shoot her a glance before following Sara.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg watched Sara as she put the four year old into bed, gently pushing some of the young girl's hair out of her sleeping face.

"Do you want kids Greg?" she inquired.

"Honestly? Yeah, I do. I love kids." Greg answered, placing a hand on her hip as he came up beside her. "Do you?"

"If you had asked me a year ago I would have said no but now I'm going to say yes. I mean, I always thought I'd be a horrible mother but now I think I might make an okay one," Sara replied.

"Sara, if you act anything like you do around these kids then you're going to be a fantastic mother to our-er, I mean, uh, to your kids. Oh boy," Greg scrambled, realizing that he may have said too much. Sara blushed again, turning to him.

"Our kids eh?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe, if you want to have kids…with me I mean," Greg muttered.

"We'll see Greggo, I think we're gonna need to have a talk about it when we get back to Vegas. I think the others need a bit of time to guess that we're dating before we start talking about marriage and kids," Sara told him. Greg smiled. If she was willing to talk about it like she wanted to possibly get married and have kids with him then he certainly was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg walked down the stairs into the kitchen in his pyjamas, having decided that he wanted a glass of water. Only when he was pulling the Brita from the fridge did he hear the angry voices that were coming from the dining room. He easily identified the voices of Mary and his father. Glancing at the clock, which read 11:53 pm, he was surprised that they were both still up.

"Dad, you have no right to control who Greg is in love with. And you do not have the power to change it. Why can't you just accept it! You _still_ live in the past! Greg is a GROWN man; he's more than able to make his own choices!" Mary was growling.

"Mary Carina Sanders you should not speak to me that way," Christopher retorted angrily.

"But I'm speaking the truth! Greg loves Sara and I, along with everyone else, knows that they are right for each other! She loves him too Father!" Mary said, her voice rising slightly.

"That woman is just looking for someone to care for her until she can access the man she really wants, I know your mother agrees with me."

"I will NOT have you speaking about Sara in such a horrid manner! And Mom agrees with me! She knows that they love each other! And if you cannot accept it then I would ask you to hold your tongue. Why can't you let Greg be happy? He's not going to marry some old world Norwegian woman like you want him to! None of us married a Norwegian! Jenny is Italian and both John and Kevin are Estonian! Sara's American and incase you didn't notice, **_we live in the States_** Dad!" Mary shot back.

"Fine Mary, if that's the way you feel then I see no point in arguing with you on this any longer. You've always been hard headed like your Grandfather. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Christopher finished.

Greg was shocked; he didn't know that his sister felt so strongly about his relationship with Sara. He was used to Mary being the peace keeper in the family and not causing any trouble and yet there she was, fighting with their father. A second later Mary was entering the kitchen, walking over to the sink and gripping the edge of the counter.

"Do you really feel like that Mare?" Greg asked, startling her.

"You…you heard all that?" Mary questioned, turning to face him. Greg nodded. Mary sighed. "Then yeah Greg, I do. I meant every word that I said to Dad, no matter what anyone tells you. I know what love is Greg. I love Kevin and he loves me; and that is exactly what he and I see in you and Sara. You two share the same love that Kevin and I do; the same love that Abby and John have; the same thing as Jenny and Andrew and, despite what Dad says, you love Sara like Dad loves Mom. She loves you too Greg, I can tell. I heard her saying that to you earlier and I know she means it. It's just…it's so evident. I want you to be happy and I know that you're happy when you're with Sara and she's happy when she's with you. I'm not going to destroy that and so help me God I will not let Dad say or do anything to ruin that for you either." Mary explained, looking back at the window and out into the darkness.

"Mare, I don't even know what to say except thank you and I love you," Greg responded, slightly choked up.

"I love you too little brother," Mary smiled, turning and embracing him, tears in her hazel eyes. "Now go on, off to bed, and don't worry, I'll make sure Michelle doesn't run in there and accuse you and Sara of having sex again in the morning," she laughed.

"Wait you-" Greg began.

"Yes Gregory, I know that she's sleeping in your room with you. This _is_ my house; I do occasionally know what's going on in it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg quietly crept back into the dark bedroom, placing his glass of water on the bedside table before crawling under the covers.

"Where've you been?" Sara asked sleepily.

"Getting water and talking to Mary," Greg replied with a yawn.

"Good things or bad?" she inquired.

"Good mostly, she had been yelling at my Dad about stuff." He murmured, already falling asleep as Sara rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling up next to him. "I'll tell you more about it later if you want but right now I'm dead tired."

"Okay, I love you," Sara told him.

"I love you too Sara." He said, kissing her on the top of the head as he wrapped an arm around her. Sara placed a hand over his heart, her breathing becoming more relaxed as she began to drift off to sleep. "I love you no matter what the rest of the world has to say about it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** Incase you didn't know "**Mina ****armastama sa" **means "I love you" "**Mina ****armastama sa ka"** means "I love you too" and "**Ta ****juba on tooma teispoolsus arvamus et ta tahtma uks perekond"** means "She is already getting the notion that she wants a family". Yeah, there I go again with all the Estonian banter. Can't help it though, it's my background. Funny thing is that a card from some of my grandfather's Estonian friends came in the mail on Friday. I'm gonna try and have this finished by the 22nd/23rd of June cause I'm going to Kitchener for a month on the 25th I think. So yeah, I want to have it COMPLETELY done by then so that people don't get too mad at me. Hopefully that won't be too hard because the next chapter is sadly the last for this story. I have a sequel that I started but I'm only going to post it if **_at least_** 8 people want me to. It wouldn't be up until late July/Early-mid August cause yeah, Kitchener then Vancouver. But if you want me to do it, lemme know and I shall.

Thanks for reading.

Comments well, buffet this time cause I'm running out of rewards to give. Tee hee.


	13. Going Home

**_Author's Note:_** Oh my God, last chapter! Sob. I love this daft story but sadly this is the last chapter. I didn't fail my math exam for all of you that care; it yesterday morning at 8:30 am. Anyways, enough with my babbling, I better shut up and write it before I start crying. Yes, that's right; this is an emotional event for me!

Ahem….on with the chappie

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sara awoke to bright sunlight in her eyes again. She was wrapped in Greg's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. No sooner had she yawned there was a soft knock on the door.

"Miss Sara, Uncle Greg, can I come in?" Michelle's voice asked.

"Sure Sweetie," Sara called back as the child opened the door. Michelle walked over to the bed, climbing up onto the mattress beside Sara and lying down with them.

"Do you have to leave today?" the girl inquired. Sara sighed, looking down at the Michelle whose light brown hair was falling in her face again.

"I'm afraid so, your Uncle Greg and I have to go back to work tomorrow," Sara answered, stroking the girl's hair. Michelle frowned as she sighed dejectedly.

"I don't want you to go back to work," she grumbled. Sara shook her head.

"We have to Michelle, otherwise how am I supposed to buy you presents for Christmas?" Greg inquired, yawning as he talked. Michelle let out a squeak. "That's what I thought." He laughed, kissing Sara's cheek before leaning over her and tickling his niece. Michelle giggled.

Sara bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling. She wanted nothing more than a family at that moment.

"Sar, you okay?" Greg questioned, seeing her eyes water up. Sara nodded, smiling meekly at him as Michelle jumped from the bed, running out the door.

"I just…I never had anything like this as a kid and well, I never knew what I was missing and now, well, its just really nice to see all this. I'm gonna miss it here," she said, wiping at her eyes. Greg kissed her lips then.

"Well, I was gonna come up again at Christmas, I'd like for you to come back with me. I know how Mare's gonna react already, she'd be thrilled."

"You sure?" Sara asked, looking at him objectively. Greg laughed, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Yes Sara, I'm positive. I bet you that Mary's gonna say something about Christmas before we leave today. You just watch," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper as he closed the gap between them and began to devour her lips.

"Yes, I'm going to say something about Christmas, but first I'm gonna say that you two REALLY need to get up and dressed. The kids are going to school in twenty minutes and in an hour we need to leave for the airport. And also, save the umm…physical relations until you get back to Vegas eh? I don't need Michelle learning what REAL sex is," Mary chuckled, shaking her head as she stood in the open doorway. Greg jumped back from Sara, blushing like mad. "You've still got the deer in the headlights look down to a tea Gregory," she commented before leaving.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Sara announced, slipping out of the bed.

"Can I help you?" Greg quipped. Sara shot him a devilish glance before crossing the hallway and shutting the door behind herself. Greg smiled, Mary was right; this had turned out to be a great weekend. As he stood to get dressed he thought about work and everything that had happened.

When he had left to come to Mary's on Thursday morning he had witnessed Sara getting called into Grissom's office. He knew that it wasn't something good just by the tone their boss had used. Sara had flown off the handle at Nick and Catherine that day and Greg knew she was in for a punishment.

Sighing, he pulled off his night shirt, replacing it with a t-shirt. He had never expected Sara to appear. There was a part of him that had always wished she'd just show up at his door one day and that she'd fall as deeply in love with him as he was with her. He just never thought it would actually happen.

Maybe his sister and brother-in-law had always been right; maybe you just needed to wait around a while until fate decided to take its course. What Greg did know for certain was that he was pretty damn happy about how things were turning out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom, PLEASE can't I come with you to the airport?" Clara pouted.

"I've told you already Clara, you have school today. You can say goodbye to Uncle Greg and Miss Sara before you leave. Now please eat your breakfast," Mary sighed, dropping a bowl of cereal on the table in front of her daughter.

"Clara Maret Summerson, do not think about your mother like that! She just wants you to go to school, as do I. You and Cody have to keep up with your classes," Kevin said bluntly, leaning against the kitchen counter. Clara frowned, slouching in her chair.

"Hey Clara, don't fret, John and I will take you and Cody to school on our way home," Abby said, sitting down next to her older sister who gave her a smile of thanks.

"Really?" Clara questioned.

"Sure," John agreed, placing a hand on his wife's protruding stomach as he stood beside her chair.

"Okay, I'll go get Cody," Clara rushed, running upstairs.

"What about your breakfast?" Mary called after her. "Kids," she muttered. Kevin, Abby and John laughed.

"Did you get to see the you know what Kevin?" Abby inquired, picking up an orange.

"Indeed I did Abs, you and Mare did a great job on it. I think they're gonna love it," Kevin answered, sipping on his coffee.

"Good morning!" Greg beamed, coming into the kitchen and heading directly for the coffee pot. Mary shook her head again, sighing softly. All of this reminded her so much of when she Abby and Greg were kids. She would be watching her siblings while their parents were at work and she'd always let them get away with drinking coffee. Mary watched as her brother poured two cups of coffee, fixing them in two different ways. No sooner was she about to ask why Sara walked in, smiling as he handed her the one cup, kissing her on the cheek.

"Aunt Abby, Uncle John, Cody and I are ready to go to school," Clara proclaimed.

"Alright then, c'mon Abs, go grab your coat, I'll get Clara and Cody into the truck as well as our bags. Mare, Kev, thanks so much for having us. It was great to see you guys again. And you as well Greg. Sara, it was a pleasure meeting you," John said, giving them each a hug before bolting up the stairs to retrieve his and Abby's bags.

"Well Mare, I'll see you in a week, right?" The younger woman asked.

"You bet Abs, do take care of yourself," Mary answered, hugging her sister.

"I'll see you in a month and a bit Abby," Greg grinned, ruffling her hair slightly and causing Abby to roll her eyes.

"Bye Sara," Abby said, hugging her. "I hope you're back here at Christmas," she whispered.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Abby, now I know who to call when I need blackmail material," Sara whispered back. Abby laughed. Giving a quick wave Abby and Clara left the kitchen.

"Bye Miss Sara, bye Uncle Greg!" Clara said, grabbing onto first Greg, then Sara.

"Bye Kiddo," Greg smirked, causing Clara to roll her eyes like her mother always did.

"Bye!" Cody grinned. "I still want you to be our new Auntie," he said, directing the statement at Sara.

"We'll see, Sara answered, ruffling the boy's hair before he ran out of the kitchen with his sister.

"Urg, it's going to be so quiet here tonight," Mary muttered.

"Quiet? Mare, you have five classes tonight and we have three kids. How is that quiet?" Kevin inquired with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You know what I mean!" Mary defended. "Have you two got everything packed?" She asked Greg and Sara.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Good. We'll probably leave in twenty minutes because of morning traffic. That and I have to pick something up from Kate on the way to the airport." The blonde rambled, picking up some dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Um, I guess I'll drive my rental car to the airport," Sara said, finally realizing that it was still there.

"It's okay, I'll take it in when I go to work in an hour, I'll grab a ride from a co-worker to get back,' Kevin piped up, not even looking up from the papers he was now reading.

"Are you sure?" Sara inquired.

"Yep, don't worry about it Sara." Kevin said.

"Kate? As in Katherine that you've been friends with since we were kids? Why do you need to get from her?" Greg prodded.

"Yes Kate, Katherine, whatever you want to call her. And as for what I have to get from her, it's none of your business Greg. If you really want to know use your CSI skills and find out. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go get Michelle dressed because she's coming with us. So finish up with breakfast and get your bags in the car," she continued, walking towards the stairwell.

"Kevin, what does Kate do again?" Greg asked.

"Nope, not telling you Greg, I don't want to risk the wrath of your sister," Kevin responded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greg, Sara and Michelle sat in the car, watching as Mary jogged up to the front door of a large house on the edge of Buffalo. A woman, around Mary's age, with black hair opened the door, smiling broadly.

"Can I go see Auntie Kate?" Michelle asked, fidgeting with her seat belt.

"No Michelle, your Mom said to stay here with Miss Sara and me," Greg replied, trying to see what Kate was giving his sister. Mary shoved something in her purse before pointing towards the car. "What is she saying?" he wondered aloud.

"Greg, did no one ever tell you about curiosity?" Sara inquired, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes, but we're CSI's Sara, we get paid to be curious," Greg retorted, his eyes still on the blonde and black haired women. Kate waved at him, a smile on her slim face. Greg shook his head, waving back before turning back to Sara. They were sitting in the back of Mary's car, Michelle in between them, safely buckled in her car seat. "I don't see why we couldn't take the van." He added.

"Mary said something about straw and cotton candy being everywhere after the fair. That and she said your parents need to go into town today so they were going to use it," Sara explained as she and Michelle played a clapping game. Greg looked at her, smiling.

"We really do have a lot to talk about," he said. Sara glanced up at him, nodding.

"What do you have to talk about Uncle Greg?" Michelle questioned, clapping her hands against Sara's.

"Um, lots of stuff Michelle," Greg stumbled, not really wanting to discuss it with his niece.

"Okay," the four year old replied simply. Greg let out a sigh of relief, realizing that his sister was only about three feet away from the car.

"Ready?" Mary asked, getting back in the driver's seat and buckling her seat belt.

"As ready as we're going to be," Sara responded. Mary nodded, looking at the three people in her backseat before turning the car back on and putting it into gear.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well Gregory, it was great to see you, and Sara, I'm so glad I got to meet you. Please do come back with Greg for Christmas, we'd all love to see you again," Mary said, Michelle in her arms as they stood in front of the boarding gates in the airport.

"It was great seeing you too Mare," Greg answered, hugging his sister tightly and ruffling Michelle's hair affectionately.

"Thank you so much for having me Mary, I'll see what I can do about work for Christmas," Sara replied, hugging Mary too.

"Oh, before you guys go, this is for you," Mary announced, pulling out a package from her purse (which was abnormally large and able to hold binders and books). She gave it to Greg before pulling out a second package, this one a long slender wrapped box which she gave to Sara. "I hope you like it. Anyways, I've gotta run, I have to meet up with some of my students. Call me when you get home to let me know that you're safe. That goes for you as well Sara; Greg can give you my house and cell number. Bye!" Mary said.

"Bye Uncle Greg, bye Miss Sara!" Michelle called as she was carried off by her mother, tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Do we have to go back?" Sara asked, sniffing slightly.

"Yeah," Greg answered, taking her hand as they walked to the gate where their plane was beginning to board. He eyed the package in his hand with apprehension. He was never sure what was coming from his sister, she could be so cryptic at times.

After they gave their tickets to the woman at the gate entrance they walked down the corridor and boarded the plane, sitting down in their seats.

"What did Mary give you?" Greg questioned, pointing to the box in Sara's hand.

"Oh! I dunno, let me see," Sara replied, pulling at the paper and finding a note attached. It read:

_Sara, I think that you'll know what this is for. I know that you probably don't want too raise too much suspicion at work so I thought this may be useful. I really hope that you're able to join us for Christmas and that you're able to meet the rest of our family; God knows that we consider you part of it. I hope you enjoyed yourself and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me. _

_Love Mary _

Sara was wiping tears from her eyes by the time she finished.

"I love your sister," she muttered.

"Not more than me though I hope," Greg smirked causing Sara to punch him lightly in the arm. She then opened the rest of the box, coming face to face with a grape-vine like silver necklace.

"My God," Sara commented, picking up the chair and admiring it. "It's so people don't think we're engaged, because otherwise I wear my ring on my left hand," Sara told Greg, gently unclipping the chain, taking the ring off her finger and putting it onto the necklace. Greg then took it from her, clipping it around her neck.

"There," he said, admiring the way the rubies sparkled against Sara's skin. "Beautiful."

"What's that?" Sara asked, pointing at the large package on his lap.

"No idea. You open it," Greg said, passing it to her. Sara nodded, taking the paper off it and gaping at the front cover of a photo album.

"What on earth?" she muttered. The title on the album read "_A Thanksgiving We'll Never Forget_" Glancing quickly at Greg she opened the cover. On the first page was a picture of her and Greg, playing in the leaves, below it a comment written in black calligraphy ink.

"This was the first time we saw you two together, evidently you didn't know that we were watching you playing in those leaves." Greg said, reading what it said. "Figures Mary and Kevin would see that," he added with a chuckle. Sara smiled, flipping the page.

"Oh Jesus!" Sara laughed. The second picture was when she had pulled him in the leaves, accidentally having him fall on top of her. Greg smacked his forehead.

"My sister should be a spy or something," he groaned. Flipping through the rest of the book they saw pictures of themselves playing soccer, sitting on Mary's car eating cotton candy, Greg carrying Sara up to bed after the fair, having a war with pumpkins and kissing under the mistletoe. The last three pages were from Thanksgiving itself. The first being the picture Kevin took of Sara sitting on Greg's lap, and the second being a shot of the entire family, the one where they were kissing to be exact. The final shot was where Sara was carrying Michelle up to bed, Greg's arm around her waist.

"Mary and Kevin put so much effort into this…for us," Sara whispered, brushing a tear away from her cheek.

"Yeah," Greg agreed, taking Sara's hand in his own and kissing the back of it.

"We have a lot to talk about Greg, more than you know," she said.

"I think I have an idea," Greg replied. "What are we going to tell the guys back at the lab?"

"Nothing for the time being. I don't want them asking any questions, and I definitely don't want Grissom finding out just yet. I love you Greg, and I'm not ashamed of anything, it's just, well, it's going to be a real shock to everyone."

"I know, I think that we should wait a while before telling them too. Hell, let's just let them figure it out for themselves," Greg said. Sara nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder as she put the album away in her carry-on bag.

"This _really_ has been the _best_ Thanksgiving ever," she exclaimed.

"Why's that?" Greg questioned.

"Because," Sara began, looking him directly in the eyes. "After all these years I finally have something to be thankful for."

**The End**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_A/N:_** Alright! That's it! It's finished! Who-boy that was emotionally draining to write. Yep, it so was. Anyways, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me to know that people actually like what I write.

The sequel, entitled "New Outlooks" will hit computers near you in August or September, depending on my schedule this summer. It's basically about Greg and Sara going back up to NY for the Christmas holidays. There are a bunch of new characters that you'll meet, and most of the ones that were in this fic will make a re-appearance at some point or another. But that's all I'm going to tell you. Well, that and that not all of the fic takes place in NY, there's a bit in Vegas at the beginning and end too. Okay, shutting up again.

Thank you all again so much for reading!

Hugs and kisses (if you want them)

--Jules


End file.
